Answering an Average Girl's Dreams
by BellaxoxoEdward
Summary: Bella is an orphan living in the Olympic Peninsula House for Girls. She has wants and more importantly needs but who would want an average fourteen year old girl? I think I know of a family.
1. Chapter 1 Wants and Needs

Hey Fanfic lovers! I thought of this story a while ago but just now decided to give it a shot. I want this story to be a super long one, maybe like 60 chapters? I'll try to update as often as possible! PS Don't give up on Forever Four! I'll be up[dating that today as well so please check that out too!

I don't own Twilight (tear). Stephenie Meyer does but I love her for writing the series so we can all write shoot offs!

* * *

Answering an Average Girls Dreams

Ch.1: Wants and Needs

Bella's POV

Isabella, Bella for short. It's kind of funny; Bella in Italian means beautiful yet I'm so plain: Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and average height. Heck I was just average everything. I'm fourteen years old and I live in an orphanage. My parents dropped me here one day and never came back.

I've jumped from foster home to foster home. I just can't wait until I'm eighteen; then I can get out of here. It's not that life here sucks it's just not where I want to be. I want to be in a house where I have a family who loves me and will always be there for me. I want to have a home I can go to and a room I can hide in when I'm scared. I want a father and brothers to protect me. I want a mother who will be caring and compassionate. I want sisters to laugh with and have a good time with. Correction! I want all these things, but I NEED them more. I have had to share a room with over sixty different girls over the years and they all got adopted. It's my turn. But let's be honest, who wants a fourteen year old plain-Jane? I wouldn't. But maybe my future parents could look past that. Hopefully someone could, otherwise I'm stuck here forever.

My monologue was interrupt when someone jumped onto my lap.

"Bella! Bella! Come here! Come see what I can do!" Brielle was one of the six kids that shared a room with me. She was five years old. Her blond curls were brushed neatly into two low pony tails with pink polka dot bows. Her smile was absolutely adorable. She inspired me to get out of bed every morning. Right now, she was my reason for living.

"What can you do? Blink and breathe at the same time! What an accomplishment!" That comment came from Cali. She was the only girl older than me here at the Olympic Peninsula House for Girls. She was sixteen and suffered from bipolar disorder. Actually, I don't think she suffers from it; her roommates (including me) and the staff suffered more. Sometimes she was so sweet and sometimes she could be the meanest person. Brielle was used to it though so she didn't say anything back. I'm so proud of her.

"No Cali. I learned how to do a kart wheel but Miss Jessica said I could only do them outside." Miss Jessica was the woman in charge of rooms three through thirteen here. She was only about thirty or so but she was so wise. She was super nice and she helped me whenever I was sad.

"Okay well it just started to rain so how about you show me tomorrow."

"I guess that's fine. Bye!" Brielle ran out of the room to go play with the other girls. You could hear a tea party in the making. Cali and I often keep to ourselves. We read, listen to music, watched movies, and other things. We had a good time when she wasn't having mood swings. She and I were a lot alike. We were both left here to rot and we both wanted out. The difference was she made sure everyone knew how she was feeling opposed to me. I keep all of the emotions inside.

"So Bella, do you want to watch a movie?" Apparently she was over her little tantrum and into a happy faze.

"Sure. Do you want to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"Totally!"

Half way through the movie she passed out. I turned off the movie and went to go get a book off of my shelf. I had a pretty large collection. I liked fiction, but not fantasy. I like classics, memoirs, biographies, and other books. I chose a new book Miss Jessica brought me. It was called Against Medical Advice.

When I was ten chapters in I heard the doorbell ring. I knew Miss Jessica and the other helpers were busy with the tea party. I crept out of my room closing the door quietly so I wouldn't wake Cali; Too late. She heard the doorbell ring and her and I raced to see who would open it first. It was probably just the FedEx guy. He came here every couple days with packages of clothes or more movies someone donated to us. Actually, we lived in one of the best orphanages in the US. A lot of people donated money or other things to us.

I beat Cali to the door and yanked it open. There stood two of the most beautiful people I've ever layed eyes on.

* * *

Did you like it! Please review! I'll update soon, probably later today to you'll get a good fill of it for today! Please review or PM me with your comments and ideas!

xoxo,

Bella


	2. Chapter 2 The No Tear Promise

Hey readers! Like I promised here is chapter two of this story! Forever Four has finally been updated! I won't be able to update again till late tomorrow night or until Monday. I'm going to the fair with my bestie! Yay! Read on and I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! Gosh don't rub it in my face!

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.2: The No Tear Promise

Bella's POV

I beat Cali to the door and yanked it open. There stood two of the most beautiful people I've ever met.

The woman had caramel hair that was softly curled. She looked maybe thirty. The man had platinum blonde hair and was tall. He looked at the most thirty two. They both had topaz eyes. But in their eyes there was something else: Love, compassion, trust, understanding, pity. But the thing that scared me was I instantly loved them. I could imagine them holding me when I cried and making me laugh at the stupidest things. I shook my head to clear it.

"Um. . . Can I help you?" I spoke softly. I wasn't normally shy but the rush of emotions I felt was overwhelming me.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He extended his hand and I shook it. Esme just smiled at me.

"My name is Bella and this is Cali." I look beside me and Cali was just standing there with her mouth wide open. I guess she wasn't over how gorgeous these people were. I kicked her lightly on her shin. She snapped out of it and quickly mumbled a hello.

"We're here to meet with a Ms. Jane Riley." Esme said sweetly.

"Right this way." Ms. Riley was the head of the House. She was as wicked as. . . well the Wicked Witch of the West. She was that mean. She was super young. I bet she was twenty five. She always wore her hair in the tightest bun. Her pencil skirt hung perfectly straight and her matching blazer was neat and wrinkle free. We never really saw her except when we were in deep trouble. I had only been in her office twice during my time here. Once was because I yelled at Cali after one of her mood swings. I got a swat for that and man did my bum hurt. The other time was when Cali and I tried to pull an all-nighter. Apparently one of the little girls next door to us heard us laughing and told her room monitor who told Ms. Riley. We each got five swats and a through talking to for that one. I always wondered what some man did to her. Everyone knows behind every wicked woman was a man that made her that way. I walked Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to her office door. The big oak door was intimidating. I knocked once. I heard her heels click against the hardwood floors. She opened the door. She looked at Cali and I and glared. Then she looked up at the Cullens and smiled.

"Girls, why didn't you tell me we had visitors? Would you be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes that's us." Carlisle answered.

"Well ladies, please leave us adults to talk." With that we walked away, half running. When Cali and I hit and stairs and flat out sprinted. We raced up to our room and slammed the doors.

"OMG! They were like. . . well they looked like Greek gods!"

"I know right? They looked. . . I don't know. . . loving?"

"Totally Bella. I so want them to adopt me!" That makes two of us. "I saw Carlisle at the hospital once. I remember I went to go get a refill of my bipolar meds and he was there talking to someone. I think he's a doctor."

As much as Cali would ramble on about how she was destined to be with the Cullens, and trust me she would go on and on about this, I knew in my heart I belong with them. Isabella Marie Cullen. It has a nice ring to it. I could start out fresh; a clean slate. I could tell by just speaking a few words with them that they were going to my parents, they just had to be.

But another part of me was telling me that they would probably adopt a young cutie, like Brielle. They would tuck her in every night and take her to her first day of school. They would go to the park and push her on the swings. She could be their baby. I was a teenager; I had already waved goodbye to my childhood. I would be a high school freshman if I got out of here by the end of the summer. I was already dirty, while Brielle was clean, perfect.

No! Bella, don't think negatively! They will adopt you! They have too! They looked at you like they cared and like they wanted you!

I blinked away the tears that threatened to fall out of my eyes. Cali couldn't see me cry. No one could ever see a tear fall from my eyes. I promised myself that. I would never cry until I had parents who would hold me and tell me everything would be alright. I would never cry in this house.

* * *

What do you think? Review and tell me! Ideas are always welcome! And please add this story to your story alert because I will be updating a lot this summer (with this story especially) so you'll want to know when I do! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 Motherly Instincts

Hey readers! I went to the fair and it was a ton of fun! I'm back now so there is another chapter of AAGD!

I sadly don't own twilight but I totally wish I did!

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.3: Motherly Instincts

Bella's POV

About an hour later you could hear Ms. Riley lead Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to the door. She wished them a safe journey home. I could hear her heels click against the wood as she walked back into her office and the door slam. I finally had my emotions back in check. I reopened my book and continued where I had left off.

I tried to read but I just couldn't focus. I kept thinking about the Cullens. I wanted them to adopt me so badly. They just seemed like family. I could just imagine me in their lives. I wonder if they have other children. If they do are the younger or older than me?

The rest of the day was uneventful. I ran through the motions, but the entire time I was thinking of the Cullens. I just couldn't stop thinking about the way Mr. and Mrs. Cullen smiled at me like they were actually happy to see me. It made me wonder if they were really happy to see me or was it all just a joke. Were they just here to donate some money or were they really interested in bringing a new little girl into their family? I hope it's the latter. And I hope that girl is me.

_Next Day_

I woke up to Brielle jumping on me telling me to get up. I looked around. Everything looked normal. Then I noticed something anyone else would have looked over. Cali was in the corner straightening her hair. I was the only person in this entire world that knew something was going on. Cali always left her hair in its natural waves unless something was happening and that something was BIG. I didn't need Brielle or Cali or any of my other roommates to tell me what was happening. It was a move out. Every two or three years we have one. Families from all over come to see us. Some of us get adopted. The other girls get moved to a new orphanage or are put onto a foster home. Then when the house is empty new girls move in. In a few years the cycle will be repeated. I prayed silently in my head for God to send the Cullens this way. To have them come here ready to take me home. Maybe even Brielle could go. I'm sure they'd love having two new girls. I smiled at that thought: Brielle and me finally sisters. Brielle Grace and Isabella Marie: the two luckiest girls to ever walk the earth. I could see us together getting all fancied up to meet our grandparents, aunts, and uncles on Christmas Eve. I could imagine us all sitting around a big dining room table eating after opening presents around the Christmas tree; our mother and father kissing sweetly under the mistletoe. We would giggle and they would hear us and come to tickle us for spying on them.

My fantasy was interrupted when I heard Brielle cry out in pain. I looked over to see Cali pulling pretty hardly on Brielle's hair. She had tears running down her face.

"Don't you ever touch my make-up ever again! Do you understand that you stupid little girl!" Cali screamed at Brielle. My little Brie wimped in pain and shock at the tone Cali was using with her.

"Hey! Hey! Cool it!" I pulled Brielle away and she ran into another room. Cali was still fuming. I walked out of the room to go get Brie. She was sitting at the bottom of the stairs crying into her hands. I pulled her into my lap. I then stood up and rocked her back and forth while walking up and down the hallway. I whispered nice things in her ear telling her it would be alright and that she needed to not cry. Her cries vanished and were replaced by snores. I looked down to see she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I walked upstairs and set her in her bed. I tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. I truly felt like her mother sometimes.

Cali was out of her bad mood and continued to straighten her hair. I showered and dressed in a new pair of khakis and a black blouse with ruffles. I pulled on a pair of tan flats too. Cali let me borrow her silver earrings and I wore my Irish Claddagh ring. Cali straightened my long brunette hair and French braided the front. She applied blush to my cheeks (although I already had naturally rosy cheeks), a bit of mascara, and a nude lip gloss. After Brielle awoke, I dressed her in a black eyelet sun dress with her hair pulled back into a poof with a black bow. She slipped on her black sandals and I helped her put on her little silver locket I got her for Christmas. Inside was picture of her and I on the swing set that hung in the back yard. We could hear the volume down stairs grow as more people arrived. It wasn't uncommon for more than half of the girls to be adopted; we were just really lucky. Soon we heard Ms. Riley ask everyone to quiet down.

"If everyone could please take a sit; thank you for coming to the Olympic Peninsula House for Girls. I am Ms. Jane Riley and I am the director. Today, our goal is to find as many of our girls safe, loving, long lasting homes. Now let's meet the girls."

We knew this was our cue. We filed out by room. My room being seventh we were in the dead middle. Brielle clung to me for dear life. I rubbed her back soothingly. I spotted who I was looking for: the Cullens. But this time standing next to Esme and Carlisle was a girl. Well she had to be at least sixteen. She had dark hair that pointed in every direction. She was short and was wearing super stylish clothes. Her face went blank like she was staring into space. She snapped out of it, looked at me, and smiled. She then turned to Esme and Carlisle and whispered something to them. They nodded with smiles on their faces. As soon as we were all lined up, couples walked up to us and started talking with us. The Cullens pushed their way through the crowd to come over to where we stood.

* * *

Duh duh duh! Cliff hanger! So I have a question for you: Are the Cullens walking to Bella or Brie? What do you think? Tell me in a review or PM. A lot of people have favorite and alerted this story but if you could leave a review that would be awesome! Criticism and comments are always welcome!

xoxo,

Bella


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving Me in a State of Panic

Hey readers! I know two chapters in less than two hours! I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow but hopefully I can! Otherwise you might get another chapter today but again I'm not sure! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it and please review!

I don't own Twilight; never have, never will.

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.4: Leaving me in a State of Panic

Bella's POV

They got closer and closer, but yet they seemed so far away. It was unreal that all my wishes, dreams, and prayers could be answered in a few days' time. No, they must be walking here for Brielle. But then Esme smiled straight at me. Oh my God! They want me! They want me! This has to be happening. As they were about ten feet that separated us, the girl beside them zoned out again. She then had a look of panic in her eyes. Esme and Carlisle were around here and they were talking. All of them looked panic stricken. They immediately ran for the door.

And just like that my dreams were crushed. My chest started to hurt. My heart felt like it was beating a million times faster and harder than it ever has before. My hands turned into ice while the rest of my body started to boil. I could feel beads of cold sweat run down my neck. My legs began to shake. I passed Brie to Cali who gave me a worried look. I must be wearing my emotions on my sleeve. I sat down and put my head in between my knees. I could tell people were starting to notice the state I was in. A woman knelt down next to me. She felt my forehead and then put her hand over my heart.

"She's having a full scale anxiety attack."

She must be wrong. I felt like I was having a heart attack. My head shook with pulse.

"No." I whispered to her. "I'm having a heart attack."

"Sweetie, don't worry. I'm a doctor. Just stay calm ok? Just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth."

I attempted to do that, but it didn't go over very well. The man who was standing with her earlier, who I would assume us her husband, picked me up and carried me to my room. The woman followed him with a glass of water that she had me sip. After a good thirty minutes later I was finally feeling better. The occasion continued on down stairs. Miss Jessica sat next to me and talked with me. I fell asleep. When I woke up the sun was shining brightly through the shades. I looked at the clock. 9:56 AM! Oh my God! I slept through the entire day and into the next!

One thing was odd though. Brie wasn't in her bed. I got up and looked all over the house for her. I went back into my room. Miss Jessica was there making my bed for me, not that I asked her to.

"Bella! How do you feel thins morning?" she asked me in a worried tone.

"Fine. Where's Brielle?"

Her eyes looked worried like she didn't know how to answer. "Bella, honey, sit down." She patted the space next to her on my bed. I sat and she put her arm around my shoulders. "Sweetie, I don't know how to tell you this gently but Brie got adopted yesterday."

Another cliff hanger! I know this chapter is short but I wanted to leave you guessing! How do you think Bella will react to Brielle being gone? Who adopted her? And concerning Bella's anxiety attack, I have personally had a few panic attacks not to long ago so the way she feels is exactly how I felt. It's kind of hard to put that much pain and panic into words but I tried. The first time I had a panic attack I thought I was having a heart attack so I thought Bella would too. Please review!

Xoxo,

Bella


	5. Chapter 5 Gone Home

Here is another chapter! I won't talk long so that you can read so here you go!

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.5: Gone Home. Will be back… well never!

Bella's POV

Brielle was gone. Gone forever. I would never see her again. We would never be sisters.

I broke down and cried onto Miss Jessica's lap. She just let me cry and cry. I thought I'd never run out of tears. I kept crying for what felt like days. My tears ran out to quickly. I looked up into Miss Jessica's eyes and said, "Who? Who adopted her?"

"Oh! Well a very nice couple! They looked very friendly!" Oh my God! The Cullens adopted Brie! My little Brie! I should be happy for her, right? But I wasn't. This is where the fourteen year old in me showed. I was sad for myself. They hadn't taken me with them. They left me here to rot away till the end of time. I knew I shouldn't have let myself dream. I just knew it. "What were their names again. . . I think it was Fentenelli; Some Italian name."

Hold up! So it wasn't the Cullens! Oh my gosh! This brought on a new round of hysteria. "But don't worry darling, the couple was that nice man and woman that helped you when you had your anxiety attack. They were very nice, and the woman was a doctor, remember?" I did remember the woman now. I looked in Miss Jessica's eyes once more. I could tell she wasn't lying.

I was happy for Brielle. They seemed like nice people. Well I had to move on now. I would be moving to a new orphanage in Portland next week, unless anyone adopted me. I changed into a comfy set of PINK sweats and combed my still straight hair into two braids. I grabbed a book of my book shelf and went outside on the porch to read. It was raining but it wasn't too cool. I mean, it is the middle of June. When I reached chapter twenty-two I heard a car pull up and two doors open and close. I didn't look up; this book was getting really good. The main character Mia was just about to decide whether to board a plane to New York to see her boyfriend or get on a train to North Carolina to see her dying father. She chose to-

"Excuse me? Sweetheart?" I would know that voice anywhere. It was Esme's voice. I looked up and there stood Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They were both wearing those six button sailor-looking coats with scarves rapped around their necks. "Bella, right?"

I looked at her like she was an angel sent from up above. "Ummm, ya. Bella. Nice to see you again, again."

They laughed at that one. "We are truly sorry for what happen yesterday. You see our daughter Alice is so set on a new sister. She saw you and she instantly knew you had to be her sister. When we were walking over to you, she remembered she had left her straightening iron plugged in on top of a towel." Esme said.

Carlisle continued. "We had to run home real quick to check and make sure she didn't light anything on fire. But when we returned, you were gone. We asked someone and they said that you had had an anxiety attack and weren't feeling well. We thought it would be best if we came back today to see if you were alright. So are you alright, honey?"

"Ya, a lot better than yesterday. I feel perfectly fine now." I smiled.

"Aren't you cold?" Esme asked just as the wind picked up, sending me into a fit of shivers. She laughed at me. "I think I know the answer to that one." She helped me up and we walked inside. We sat down in the front room.

"So Bella, would you be opposed to joining our family?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled. "Not at all. I would be honored to be a part of your family!" I was over flowing with happiness. I couldn't believe it! I was going to get everything I ever asked for. My new mother and father went to sign papers and finalize my adoption. I went upstairs to pack just what I absolutely needed. The Cullens didn't tell me that, I wanted it that way. I didn't want any memories of my life here. I wanted to live in the present not in the past. I packed my iPod, my best clothes, and a few of my new books. I said good bye to Cali and my other roommates that were still left. I pulled on my Uggs. As I was closing the door I spotted Brielle's old bed. I noticed a sparkle on her bedside table. I walked over to it and looked. There on the counter was the black bow I had put in her hair the day before. It was mine from when I was small. I read the note attached.

_Dear Bella,_

_I love your sissy. I don't want to leave you but I have to. My new mommy and daddy are really nice. I will always wear the locket you gave to me. I will see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Brielle Grace Fentenelli_

That little girl makes me smile so much. I went back down stairs and met up with my new family. The rain had stopped. Esme and Carlisle walked me to their car. It was a shiny, black, new Mercedes. It was gorgeous! We drove for about forty minutes before we reached the Welcome to Forks sign. So they lived in a small town. . . I see. We drove another twenty minutes before we reached my new house. It was really quite large. It was white with a porch and lots of windows. It was secluded in the forest. It was absolutely beautiful. Carlisle pulled my suitcase into the house. Esme and I walked behind him. As I walked up the steps I tripped but it's all good. I walked into the living room and stopped. There stood my new brothers and sisters.

* * *

Ugh! I'm exhausted from all this typing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I won't update until Wednesday. I loved all the reviews I received but one thing bothered me. . . all the reviews said the same thing! They all said that they like the story and that I needed to update soon. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you could review and tell me what you liked or what you want to see, please do that. It would help me a lot! Thanks!

Xoxo,

Bella


	6. Chapter 6 Old Car in a Ferrari World

I won't talk so you can enjoy and read!

I own Twilight! Just kidding! I wish! But sadly I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she won't share!

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.6: Old Car in a Ferrari World

Bella's POV

I walked into the living room and stopped. There stood my new brothers and sisters.

They were all so beautiful. Man, I am sooo going to stick out. On the far left was a blonde girl who looked about eighteen. She was smiling from ear to ear. She looked like a frinkin' Chanel model. Next to her was a HUGE guy. I mean, me was massive. He was smiling too. Next to them was the short girl, Alice. She looked younger than the rest; maybe sixteen. She was jumping up and down with excitement. To the right of her was a guy with bronze-ish gold-ish hair. He looked a little more reserved then the rest. On the end was the most beautiful of them all. He had bronze hair and looked like a god. He was . . . wow. I could imagine us going to get a family picture taken and me standing in the middle looking like an old car surrounded by Ferraris.

I laughed out loud at my little analog. I was immediately enveloped in hugs from my two sisters and my big (literally) brother.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You're so pretty! I can't believe I have a new sister!" squealed the blonde.

"Bella! You have to see your room! Rose and I decorated it and it looks soooo pretty!" Alice exclaimed.

"Bellie-bear!" That's a new one. I laughed more until I was out of breath.

"Okay, so you know my name, but what's yours?" I asked.

The blonde- "Rosalie." She said sweetly.

The big one-"Emmett the Great!" More like giant.

The short girl with a lot of energy- "Alice!"

The quiet one- "Jasper"

The god on the end- "Not important."

"Edward! That is no way to behave! First impressions are important!" Esme scolded him.

"Do I have to repeat it?" Edward looked at Esme.

"Yes, you do."

"Fine. Edward."

"Okay, I'm Bella just in case you didn't get that."

Alice looked at Esme with a pout on her face. Esme laughed quietly and then said, "Go ahead Alice!"

"Yay! Come on Bella! Come see your room!" Alice and Rosalie pulled me up the stairs. We went to the third floor which had all of our bedrooms. Mine was all the way at the end of the hall. I opened the door and stood there in awe. It was beautiful! The walls were purple. The whole room was purple and orange. It was super modern. There was a large window that opened out into the first and a stream. On my desk was a new purple laptop and a new iPod in an iHome charging. It was absolutely stunning! I walked into the bathroom. It was beautiful! There was multi colored tiles that sparkled so much! It was so glam and me! It was magenta and lime green. There were flowers everywhere. The tube was huge! I next moved on to the huge walk in closet. There were clothes everywhere! Alice and Rose were all smiles. I hugged them and started to cry tears of joy.

"Shhh, Bella don't cry." Rose cuddled me into her body. I just cried more. I knew she was going to be an amazing sister. She would be so protective of me.

"I'm not sad. I'm so happy! It's beautiful! Thank you both so much!" I spoke in between sobs. We had a sisterly group hug. We hung out in my room until about eight o'clock.

We were trying on clothes and listening to music when we heard Carlisle call up the stairs, "Family meeting in the dining room in five!"

* * *

This chapter was actually really fun to write. I got inspiration for Bella's room online. The links to the pictures I used and got inspired from are on my profile. I hope you like this chapter a lot! I'll probably update again on Friday! I can't believe Eclipse in here! I'm seeing it on Thursday with a few of my friends, my bestie, and my cousin. Hope you all liked this chapter. Drama and explanations will unfold in the next chapter. Keep on reading! Please review!

xoxo,

Bella


	7. Chapter 7 My Past is in the Past

Just a heads up, in this chapter Bella will be talking about her past. She will reference Olympic a few times and when she says that she is referring to the Olympic Peninsula House for Girls. It was just super king to write and no one in real like would say that whole name as many times as she says it. Also, all the cities and towns in this story are real! I actually spent a whole summer up there so I'm pretty familiar with the area.

Sorry to say it but sadly it's true, I don't own Twilight and neither do you! . . . well unless your name is Stephenie Meyer. Then you do.

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.7:

Bella's POV

Alice, Rose, and I cleaned up my room and then went down stairs for our family meeting. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper were already sitting down at the table. I sat down with Rosalie on my left and Alice on my right.

"Are you guys ever gonna share?" Emmett whined. I tried to muffle a laugh, but failed. "What are you laughing at little sis?" He stood you dramatically and ran over to get me.

I knew it probably was not appropriate to sprint away so I said what first came to my head. "Stay back! I know kung fu!" I made my hands in what I assumed was a kung fu position.

It was my turn to be laughed at. "Ya right! No one could ever take me, including you."

"You're probably right." He walked back to his chair and sat down, rocking back and forth impatiently. "Daddy, where's Eddie? Jazzy and I had to stop playing X-Box and now Eddie is holding us up!"

"First off, don't call me daddy; it's weird. Second, if Edward ever heard you call him Eddie you would be in major trouble. And third, he stepped out for a few minutes. He should be back soon." Carlisle said. Right on cue, Edward walked in. He shook rain drops from his hair.

"I got that medication from the pharmacy for you Esme." Edward dropped a bag in front of Esme. Drat! Had they found out about my panic disorder! I told no one to tell! Well I guess they have the right to know since they're my parents now.

"Thanks dear. Why don't you sit down; we're having a family meeting." Esme answered. Edward pulled out a chair from across me. We all looked at Carlisle to start now that everyone was here.

"Okay. Well I thought Bella would want to hear a few words from each of us." He looked at me. I nodded telling him to continue. "And maybe you could share a bit about yourself?" It was more of a question then a statement. I nodded again in reply. "Would you like to start, Bella?"

"Sure. Okay, ummm I'm really not all that exciting. But I guess I'll just start from the beginning.

"I had the perfect childhood. My parents were amazing. They were young, fun, carefree, and super nice. They had money too. I got everything I wanted. I was their little Isabella Grace. I was blinded by bliss to see that their marriage was falling apart at the seams. They always covered it up in front of me. I was three when my parents decided to get a divorce. Instead of making my life miserable with custody issues, they chose to not be parents anymore and put me in an orphanage. They told me I was going to get to play with other girls my age all day long. They dropped me off and never came back. A day turned into a week, which turned into a month, which turned into a year. I've never seen them since. They made the hugest mistake of their lives that day.

"Since then I've gone from foster home to foster home to finally Olympic. There I was finally a little happy; But never fully. I'll always remember at one of the foster homes I stayed at when I was about six or seven. The woman I lived with had four children and fostered nine others including me. She wasn't the best person I've ever met. She was pregnant and doing drugs and all that stuff. When her boyfriend came over, she would lock us all in her attic and we weren't allowed out until he left. She got a new guy every couple weeks. If she heard us she would excuse herself and come upstairs to nock some sense into someone, literally. One time I was sick and I sneezed. I knew I was in for it. I tried to hide in the deep corners of the attic but she had a way of knowing which one of us made the noise. I could hear her chair scrap against the old wood floors. You could hear her make her way up the creaky old steps. As if to confirm my beating, I sneezed again. She walked over to be and. . . well ya. She was letting me have it all. I had never seen anyone get punished as much as she punished me that night. As soon as she left I snuck out. I don't even remember how I did, but I did.

"I ran all the way from the out skirts of Olympia to Tacoma. I wanted to get as far away as I could. I was sitting at a bus station waiting for a bus to Seattle when a woman sat down next to me. She later became my foster mom. I was with her until I was eleven. She died of breast cancer the month after my birthday. That's when I was relocated to Olympic. Ever since then I've been scared that I was going to be relocated again at the next move out to that foster home again. I just. . ." Everyone noticed how I pause. Rose grabbed by hand underneath the table and gave it a light squeeze, letting me know she was there for me. I looked down at my lap, got my thoughts together, and continued. "So as I was saying, I've was really scared which eventually turned into an occasionally anxiety attack. They ultimately got worse, longer, stronger, and more frequent. I was then diagnosed with a panic disorder. They've gotten better but sometimes they just come out of the blue. They slightest thing can trigger it. Someone saying something really meanly, leaving suddenly," I looked up and saw Carlisle and Esme exchange a glance. "or slapping their knee in laughter; that last one can send me really deep. But I try to avoid it as much as possible. I totally get it if you think I'm a weird, broken, troubled freak and I would totally understand if you bailed right now but-"

"Bella, don't even think that for a second. We all have a past. But the best part of the day is knowing that there's tomorrow and it can be ten times better than the day before." Esme spoke up.

"Thanks." I smiled and took an exaggerated breath. "Well that's about it."

Someone commented saying that they're glad Rosalie is nice to Bella and so am I! I wanted Bella to like Rose. I actually don't think her character is half bad. Not a lot of people like her just because she doesn't like Bella. Everyone deserves a second chance so here was Rosalie's!

Has anyone seen Eclipse yet! I saw it and it was amazing! It's totally the best so far! I wish a few of the cute fluffy things from the book were in the movie, but whatever. Tomorrow I'm going to go see it at the drive in!

I hoped you liked this chapter! It was super hard to write this past for Bella because no one should have to go through that, but it kind of just flowed out of me to the key board and there was no stopping me. Please review!

Next chapter will be about the Cullens story and how they all came together.

XOXO,

Bella


	8. Chapter 8 My Place in This World

Hey! I hope all you Americans had a great Fourth of July! I did! I actually wore a Canadian jacket all day just to rebel. It was so funny! I hope you like this chapter!

I don't own Twilight! But I wish I did!

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.8: My Place in This World

Bella's POV

"Thank you for sharing that with us Bella. As Esme said, the past is the past and we all hope you will have a bright future here with us." Carlisle said. "Well why don't we explain our story now.

"You see I'm a doctor at the local hospital. I was working the night shift when I first met Esme. She ran into me in the hallway. She had her new born soon in her hands. He was dying of phenomena. But it was too late; none of my colleges or I could save him." Carlisle said.

Esme continued, "Carlisle helped me the next few months of my life. It was hard and painful, especially since I was a single mother to begin with and now my only reason for living was ripped away from me. We became very close to one another. Soon we were dating and before we knew it we were both head over heels in love. We got engaged and married three months later. We both wanted children. We wanted the American dream: white picket fence keeping our daughters and sons safely inside of the front yard of our home. We tried, again and again but we couldn't conceive a child. Finally after three years, we gave up. We both still wanted children so we decided to adopt."

She looked at Edward. Edward then spoke, "I was the first one to be adopted. Carlisle and Esme found me when Esme's sister, Elizabeth, fell ill and died when I was thirteen years old. I had nowhere else to go so I moved in with them and not long after Rose came."

"My parents were both killed by a murderer who wanted to take over my father's banking company. I had a perfect life until then. I was fourteen when this happened. I was put up for adoption and Esme and Carlisle soon adopted me." Rose finished her part of the story.

Emmett spoke next. "Then it was my turn. I was on a camping trip with my family when a bear attacked our camp site. It ruined all our supplies and killed my entire family. I was put up in a foster home for a few months. I went to high school freshman year with Rose and she convinced Esme and Carlisle to adopt me."

"Jasper and I were a packaged deal. Jasper and I were neighbors growing up. Once we were old enough, our parents left us alone for the weekend so they could go on vacation. Their plane crashed midflight. The moment we found out we knew we had to stay together. We only spent a week in an orphanage until we met Carlisle and Esme. I knew we were meant to be a part of their family. A few days later, we did." Alice ended with a smile.

Carlisle continued on, "Alice and Edward are both seventeen and will be juniors in the fall. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are eighteen and will be seniors. And you are fourteen, correct?" I nodded. "Have you ever attended school before Bella?"

"No." I said in a voice I could barely hear.

"You'll love high school Bella! It's a ton of fun!" Alice squealed.

"If you want to we can enroll you as a freshman, or you can do home schooling. Either is fine. I used to teach high school English and I stay home during the day. I wouldn't mind home schooling you Bells." Esme said.

"No. I want to go to high school. It's something you can only do once right?"

No one said anything. Then Rose said in a rushed voice, "Ya, ya. You're right. You only can be a high school student once." She smiled. Something was off though. Whatever. It's probably me just over reacting.

"Are you hungry Bella?" Esme asked.

"No I'm fine. I actually don't eat much normally, and I eat even less when I have big changes in my life, like today."

"Okay dear. What should be do? It's only seven." Emmett asked.

"Why don't we have a movie marathon?" Alice asked.

"Sounds fun! Come on, let's go pick out some movies and then watch them in the theater room!" Rose grabbed my hand and yanked me out of my seat. We went into a large room where all the walls were covered in shelves. DVDS, CDS, and games filled them. This looked like the entertainment room. There was a pool table and a very large TV. Multiple game systems were around the room; a Wii, X-Box, and Play Station 3. We scanned the shelves and finally decided on Forest Gump since it's pretty long.

We were an hour and a half in. Forrest had just started Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. That's when I first felt my eye lids begin to feel heavy. They got heavier and heavier every time I blinked. I knew if I stayed any longer I would fall asleep. I told everyone I was going to bed after the long day. Rose and Alice followed me up to my room and showed me where my pjs were. After I hugged them good night I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

The dark circles under my eyes were gone. I looked . . . alive and well. I was happy. My heart was whole. I was complete. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and got undressed. I climbed into bed and settled into the softest sheets I've ever slept in. I was completely comfortable. I was out before I knew what hit me.

I felt safe.

I felt warm.

I felt loved.

I had finally found my place in this world, here at the Cullen family home; my home.

* * *

AWWWWWWW! The Cullens' past was again hard to write, especially Esme and Carlisle's story. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Xoxo,

Bella


	9. Chapter 9 Sick of His Attitude

I know you get two chapters in one day! I'm so nice! Well just read it already! Gosh!

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and sadly I'm not her.

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.9: Sick of His Attitude!

Bella's POV

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. It was Alice. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to fall back to sleep. My head hurt and my stomach was doing flips.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Wake up! We have a full day planned and it needs to start ASAP!" She jumped more and then hooped off. She pulled the covers off of me. I groaned when the light hit my eyes. I suddenly felt really nauseated. I ripped the blankets off and pushed past Alice in my way to the bathroom. I threw up everything in my stomach. Alice held my hair back. Rose entered a minute later and crouched down next to me. She talked me through everything. After about five minutes I stood up (Barely! I almost fell down try to get on my feet) and washed my mouth out. I walked over to my bed and crawled back in. Alice said she'd got get Carlisle. Rose stayed with me and comforted me the best she could.

Carlisle walked in and checked me out. I had a fever so he diagnosed me with the stomach flu. Instead of a jam packed day of fun I was stuck in bed. Well I actually had to stay like that for the next two to four days. Carlisle left for work at 9. Esme brought me some breakfast in bed; that was nice. It was just whole wheat toast with a light spread of peanut butter and a glass of water but it tasted like heaven. Not that it stayed in me for long. After about twenty minutes after finishing I ran to the bathroom and puked up my little slice of heaven. Esme soon left because she had a nail appointment in Port Angeles but promised to be back as soon as possible. She obviously didn't like being MIA. Emmett and Jasper decided to go to Seattle to pick up a new video game. Edward went for a run. Ya, apparently he does that a lot. So I got to spend the day with my sisters.

We read fashion magazines, watched movies, curled our hair, surfed the internet, listened to girl music, and played a few board games. Rose made me soup and Saltine crackers. It was yummy. We all took a nap at around 3. When I woke up it was dark out and Rose and Alice weren't in my room. I got out of bed and my head spun. Okay, not a good idea. I sat back down for a few minutes and then crept down the stairs. I found them sitting in the family room with Jasper and Emmett. They were watching a baseball game on TV.

"Hey Bells! How ya feeling?" Emmett asked.

"Okay, I guess. I've felt better."

"I hope you feel better soon, otherwise were never going to be able to do everything we wanted to do this summer!" He rambled on.

"What did you want to do this summer?"

"Go shopping!" Alice yelled.

"No! I was thinking kayaking, hiking, camping, vacationing, swimming, traveling, play baseball, and absolutely no studying what so ever."

"I'm game. . . as soon as I'm feeling better."

"Cool. Do you want to watch the game with us?"

"Sure." We ended up watching that whole game and the one after. I never really knew how entertaining baseball could be. Except, I had never heard one with Emmett's style of commentary. He was just hilarious. Esme and Carlisle came home minutes apart. They decided to go out to dinner. Edward came in after they left and stormed off to his room. He's attitude was really getting on my nerves. I was going to have to ask Rose about that. After a while I felt tired so I went upstairs and went to sleep. My dream was absolutely bizarre. Whatever, they normally are. I went back to sleep and I felt like I would never wake up.

* * *

This chapter is kinda a filler chapter. The next chapter will be the Cullens discussing Edward's attitude problem. It will probably be from Rose's POV. Please encourage me through reviews!

Xoxo,

Bella


	10. Chapter 10 He's Got A Point

Hey FanFic readers! I know, I know. This chapter took a while to write. I tried and tried but Edward's argument never came out right. I wanted him to seem logical. I hope you all like this chapter!

My name may be Bella, but I'm not Isabella Marie Swan (I only wish!) and I don't won Twilight.

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.10: He's Got A Point

Rosalie's POV

Poor Bella. First, she had an absolutely terrible childhood. Second, she just moved into a house full of vampires and here's the catch- she doesn't even know it yet! Third, she gets hit out of the blue by the stomach flu. (Hey! That rhymes!) And now Edward brings on a load of crappy attitudes.

I don't even understand his logics. He must know he's acting like this. Bella just moved here! She's nervous and unsure, and she needed people to tell her everything was going to be alright; not someone who whenever she was in the room either a) left leaving a storm in his path or b) stood there with a murderous look on his face. That look, or the one that says "I was just forced to eat a bowl full of cow shit, so don't both with even talking to me". Those two looks had both made their appearances in the past forty eight hours.

He was only making this worse for her. But he had to know right? Or maybe he didn't. He just acted and never saw the consequences. Okay, I think it's time I called him out on it. He was out running, again. He did that a lot lately. Bella was asleep. Alice, Jasper, Emse, Carlisle, Emmett, and I were sitting in the living room watching the news.

"Is it just me or is Edward's negative behavior bothering Bella?" I asked.

"She's not the only one it bothers." Jasper. Of course! He would know how she felt when Edward was acting like a jerk.

"So it does bother her! You know, she doesn't need his bad attitude. She's already on the rocks; she doesn't need to be pushed in."

"You're right Rosalie." I normally am. "I think we should call him out on it. Maybe if we do, he'll stop. And he may have a logical reason for his actions. He just needs to find a better way to express them." Carlisle inputted.

As if right on time, Edward ran into the room. He looked kind of stressed. He scanned the room and finally relaxed. It was the first time I've seen him calm in . . . well awhile.

"Edward, we would all like to talk to you about something." Esme started. "We've noticed you have been very . . . on edge since Bella arrived. Now, normally we would comment on this, but we've started to see Bella taking a reaction to your mood. She's started to get a bit down because of it. We don't want to judge you so if you would please, explain yourself dear."

"There's nothing to explain. I haven't done anything. You all have." Edward said.

"Could you clarify that more for us? You may be able to read minds, but we can't." Alice said.

"Don't you see? You have brought a girl into our home. Not just a girl though, a human girl! A girl whose mind is silent! I can't read it! A girl whose scent calls to me, telling me to go on and take a taste. And now her scent is everywhere in this house! A teenage girl who knows what normally behavior is and what isn't. A girl, who will eventually figure out that we're different. What are you going to do once she comes back from four plus years in college to see none of us have changed?

"As I see it, you only have three options. The first being to change her into one of us. Of course, Carlisle, you would never turn an innocent, if that's what she is, human into a blood thirsty monster. Second, you could destroy her." We all growled at that. "But you all have fallen head over heels for her so that's not really a choice. The third and final option is to keep her, love her, take care of her until the Volturi find out. That wouldn't be pretty. It would mean war. Oh I almost forgot! You do have another option, get rid of her! Take her back that damn house for brats and leave her there without another word. To me, that seems like the only safe option for all of us, including her. So what do you chose?"

He had us there; what were we going to do? We were all living in the present, even Alice. We weren't thinking about the future.

"So even if it is that way, why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"Because, it makes sense. She needs to go, like I said before. It's what's best. So when she does leave, her heart will be broken because she will have thought you all loved her. She'll be in so much pain. She'll feel so betrayed by all of you. But I won't have broken her heart, now will I?" He was right again.

"So what do we do now?" I asked in a five year old voice.

"I say we tell her. We tell her everything. Then we give her the option. Stay and be part of the secret, or leave and not tell a soul. If she wants to join us, then maybe in the future she can. But before we tell her, let her recover from her illness and let's spend some time with her. Show her that this life isn't so bad. In the meantime though, we all act like a loving family. That includes you too Edward. Everyone needs to be nice." When Carlisle spoke, no one questioned him. Maybe it was because he was the father figure in the house. Maybe it was because we all knew what would happen if we pushed the envelope with him. Or maybe it was because everyone agreed with him. Whatever it was, it kept Edward's mouth shut tight. As we were getting up to go our own separate ways Carlisle spoke again. "Oh! And Edward, I expect you to apologize to Bella for being so juvenile."

"Sure."

My siblings started to disperse. I went to check on Bella. I walked into her room to find her sound asleep. She was so beautiful when she slept. She looked at peace with herself and the world. It looked like she was able to leave her past behind when she was unconscious. I smoothed her hair. I wish I could do this to my daughter. I wish I could actually have a daughter. I just wish. I wanted to have a baby girl to care for. I wanted to see her grow up to be a strong, beautiful, independent woman. But that ship had sailed away the night Carlisle turned me. A.K.A.- a long time ago. Maybe I could be happy with being a sister. A really close, protective, motherly sister. Ya, I could do that. I would be whatever Bella wanted me to be. I got up off her bed. I closed the door as I walked out of the room. _Sleep tight Isabella. Beautiful Bella._

* * *

Soooo, what do you think? I hope you love it! Did I get Edward right? Tell me in a review! Actually, a lot of people read this story but don't review. My wish is that everyone could review! Actually my birthday is in less than two weeks so please give me a review as a present! Thanks!

Xoxo,

Bella


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1 The Girl Who Cried

This is another filler chapter. Don't worry the drama will pick up soon. I've got a lot of wonderful ideas! Enjoy!

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.11 Part 1: The Girl Who Cried Mercy!

Bella's POV

_Mid-August. Bella fully recovered from the stomach flu and has had no stop fun with the Cullens. Edward apologized and now their relationship was quite strong._

I woke up to the sun not shining in through my window. AKA: a typical day in Forks, Washington. I looked over at my alarm clock. It read 9:07. Darn it! I over slept!

I jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. I washed my hair with my delicious strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I shaved my legs and exfoliated my entire body. I got out and wrapped up in a big, orange, fluffy towel. I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I put on foundation, blush, cream colored eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and a dab of nude lip gloss. I walked into my closet and chose the outfit marked with a tag that said "Family Photo Outfit- Bella". Yes, today we were getting family photos taken. Alice told me that they do this every couple of years. I was excited! I had never been part of a family, therefore never had taken professional pictures with my loved ones. I dressed in a black long sleeve and khaki pants. I slipped on a pair on tan ruffled ballet flats. My hair got a deep part with a French braid on the side. I looked at the clock. 9:59. I grabbed my phone and through it into my bag. I ran down the stairs. I was going to make the dead line when I fell. I was a klutz after all. I should have seen this coming. You see, we were all supposed to meet in the living room at exactly 10 am. You're probably thinking "What's the big deal if you're five minutes late?" That's what I thought until I saw Alice chew Emmett out for being delayed when she wanted to get somewhere. And trust me, you do NOT want to see Alice upset. So yea I'll get a bruise. But I'd rather lose a leg than have Alice get angry with me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, totally."

"Bella! You so ate it!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I know. Why don't you tell the world!"

"Cause. . . making the world laugh isn't worth missing your expression when you fell. You should have seen it! Oh wait you can!" He then pulled out a video camera from behind his back.

"You videotaped me!"

He spoke into the camera. "See world, making your little sister pissed is sooo worth the hassle of planting the stair tripper."

"Wait! Back up! You MADE me trip! You are so going to pay!" I said glaring at him.

"Well that's all folks. See you next time on A Day in the Life of Emmett Cullen. Bye!" He smiled and waved into the camera. HE hit the stop button and then turned to me and smiled. He started to walk into the kitchen. When he turned away I jumped onto his back. I grabbed the camera before he knew it. As I was about to get away, he got a hold of me. He held onto me as I tried to squirm away. I was placed on the couch and was attacked with tickles.

"Give me the camera!"

"Never!"

"Okay than I'm not stopping until you hand it over!"

He continued to tickle me. I was crying with laughter.

"I'll stop if you give me that camera and cry mercy."

"No! Never!"

The tickling got worse. I could barely breathe.

"Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" I gave him the camera and walked away. I turned around as he started filming again. "By the way, where's Alice? Aren't we late for the photo thingie?"

"Haha. Just another prank. We adjusted you clock to an hour later than the actual time." He was trying to contain his laughter and was barely able to.

"You're gonna get it this time." I decided to pull out the Daddy's Girl card. Carlisle and I had become very close over the past few weeks with me being sick and all. I walked over to the stairs and yelled "Emmett! It's not funny! Stop filming me!" then I started to fake cry. "Emmett! Why do you hate me?" Carlisle came rushing down. I put my head in my hands and cried harder.

"Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Emmett _sob_ had been pulling _sob_ pranks on me _sob_ all morning and he won't _sob_ stop. And then _sob_ he was filming _sob_ the _sob_ whole thing!" I then collapsed into his arms and cried hysterically.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You're in big trouble mister. First give me the camera." Emmett handed Carlisle the camera. He took out the tape and put it into his coat pocket. "Second no video games or TV for three weeks." Emmett's mouth dropped open. "And lastly, no more pranking people. If I catch you pulling one more pranks on anyone your video systems will disappear off the face of the earth. I mean it." He hugged me closer to him. I sniffled and looked up at Emmett. He was giving me daggers. "Emmett! Wipe that look off your face right now! Apologize."

"Sorry." Emmett mumbled unintelligibly.

"Apologize properly Emmett."

"I'm sorry Bella. It was all my fault. What can I do to make it better?" He said in a forced tone.

"Nothing. I forgive you." I walked to him and opened up my arms for a hug. When he bent down to me I whispered in his ear "There's more where that came from." We pulled apart and I smiled sweetly. I skipped up the stairs to go listen to my iPod for an hour while I waited for everyone else. California Girls was on when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." Alice walked in with a bag in her hands.

"Hey Ally. What's up?"

"Not much. You're done early. Oh well. Here I brought you something." She dug around in the bag and pulled out a velvet box. She handed in to me. I opened it to find a beautiful gold necklace with a B and a heart pendant hanging from it. "Rose and I each have one and I thought you should have one too." She put it on me and it looked gorgeous.

I hugged her. "Thank you so much Alice."

"No prob, sis." She smiled and exited the room.

* * *

If you noticed at the top of the page this is just part 1 of chapter 11. Go on and scroll up there to check it out for yourself. You see. :D Part 2 will be posted in a few days. The second part will be the Cullens actually getting the pictures taken. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter all you Emmett and Carlisle lovers! Don't worry, I love them too! Please review! It's almost my birthday!

Xoxo,

Bella (The Almost Birthday Girl!)


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2 Family Affair

Oh my gosh! I first want to thank all the people that either favorited this story or me as an author. And I couldn't forget the author and story alerts too! You guys are amazing! I hope you could review it too! Thanks and I love you all! This one is for you!

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.11 Part 2: Family Affair

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the back seat of Emmett's Jeep listening to him sing to some Lady Gaga song. The funnies part was, he wasn't half bad. We were driving to Port Angeles to take pictures down by the water. It was going to be fun. We arrived a few minutes later. It was still over cast but at least it wasn't raining. Edward, Alice, and Jasper had all driven with Esme and Carlisle while I drove with Emmett and Rose. I hoped out of the car and walked over to my family.

We were all wearing black and khaki, specialty of Alice. Esme wore a black dress with khaki colored espadrilles. Carlisle wore khaki pants and a black dress shirt untucked with a khaki blazer. Emmett wore a black polo with khakis. Rosalie wore a detailed black blouse with a khaki skirt and black wedges. Alice wore a beige blouse that tied on the side with a bow. Her skirt and shoes were black. Jasper wore black jeans with a beige polo. Edward wore a black and white striped rugby shirt with rolled up khaki pants. Alice actually changed my outfit to a khaki dress with black wedges. All of the girls' hair was softly curled to perfection.

Two hundred shots and four hours later, we left. We took so many pictures! On the sand, on the drift wood, on a boat, on the Spit, in the tourist town itself, we took pictures everywhere. We took serious photos, funny photos, simple photos, complex photos, and just family photos. Today was just a family affair. My favorite picture was of myself licking an ice cream cone. I don't know why. Maybe it was the innocent look in my eyes. Maybe it was how pretty I looked. Or maybe it was how when you looked at it you could never tell I had been through hell and back in just fourteen years of life. Besides that one, they all turned out great!

We went home and just relaxed. We called in Chinese food. Yummy! I had the best special House chicken ever! Who knew the best Chinese food was in Forks, Washington? I eventually left the party downstairs to get ready for bed. Tomorrow we were leaving for Denali, Alaska to meet my new cousins. I wanted to be wide awake so I thought I'd hit the sack early. I was showered with good nights and sweet dreams as I made my way up the stairs.

I laid down in my bed. But after a few hours I just could not get to sleep. I tossed and turned. I drank a glass of water. I did everything I could. I was in the middle of doing a hundred jumping jacks when Edward walked in rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

He gave me a once over and said "Can't get to sleep?"

"Yep."

"Trust me, jumping around doesn't help. It just stimulates you more."

I crawled back into bed. "Then what should I do? My brain won't shut off."

"Try thinking of simple things. Flowers, the beach, water, love, serenity." I closed my eyes and pictures myself running through a field of brightly colored flowers. I looked over the edge of the ledge I was on and there was the most beautiful ocean ever. It was turquoise and breathe taking. My family was chasing after me, laughing the whole time. We were so happy. I could feel my thoughts starting to get hazy. The last thing I heard was the most beautiful song being hummed. That's what shifted me from tired to asleep. "Goodnight sweet Bella."

* * *

I hoped you liked it! This again is for all my wonderful readers! It's short, yes, but more will be coming very soon. If you want to see all the Cullens' outfits from their family photo shot just see all the links on my profile! Please review! My birthday is almost here so please give me a nice, long review as a present!

Xoxo,

Bella


	13. Chapter 12 Wait WHAT?

Hey my awesome readers! I really love you guys! Show me some review love in return! Read on baby, read on!

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.12: Wait… WHAT?

Bella's POV

I woke up early and started to furiously pack my luggage for Alaska. Within an hour I was set and ready to go. I dragged my suitcases down the stairs to the living room. Something was off though. It was quiet, too quiet. I checked the family room, no one was there. I checked the kitchen, still no one. No such luck in the game room. I walked into the dining room and there sat my siblings and parents, as if they expected me. "Uhhh, what going on? Aren't we supposed to be leaving for the airport?"

"Actually we don't have to leave for a while. Bella, why don't you sit down?" Carlisle spoke. I pulled out a chair and did as I was told. I knew what was coming; they were going to say that they were taking me back to the orphanage. I would have never seen this coming. "So Bella-"

"Listen I understand. Some things just don't work out. I'm just too much of a hassle. I get it. I'm already packed, unless Alice wants all those clothes back. So, when do they want me back by?"

"Excuse me?" Esme looked perplexed.

I looked around at their faces. The common theme was "question mark". "Aren't you taking me back . . . to the orphanage?"

Carlisle laughed at that one. "No, no of course not honey. We love you. We could never do something like that." He smiled. I returned it. "It's because we love you, and trust you, that we are having a meeting this morning." Trust? What does this have to do with trust? "You see, we all have memories, a past, secrets that make us who we are. You shared your past with us. It's only fair that we share ours with you."

"You already did."

"Yes, it would seem we already did. Bella, we told you our public past." Public past? What? "Like I said, we all have secrets. Every one of us, excluding you, has secrets. Actually, it's just one secret. One that has changed our lives forever, for our lives will go on forever. While you eat, sleep, grow, change, mature, and ultimately die we never will. You're human, we are not. Like I said before, we trust you enough with this secret to let you in on it. We are all vampires."

To say I didn't see that one coming was an understatement. I was shocked. Sure I noticed they didn't eat, they were cold, beautiful, and pale white, and how they all had the same colored eyes even though they weren't blood related. But at the end of the day, who cares. They loved me. All the humans I've ever known had a pretty hard time with that. "What's my part in this, now that I know?"

Edward spoke. "You can't tell a soul. Not a single person. No one can ever know. In our world, there's only one rule that breaks off into a thousand smaller rules: Keep the secret. If the rulers of our world ever found out you existed, we would have a major problem."

"You can still be human though." Rose interjected.

"Or she could become one of us." Alice spoke up.

"Or she could stay human." Rosalie spat at her.

I wrapped my scarf around my neck another time. "You're not going to drink my blood, right?"

"No, no. We're "vegetarian" vampires. We only drink the blood of animals." Carlisle and the rest continued on to their real pasts, all the vampire quirks, and the rules. Apparently our "cousins" in Alaska aren't really cousins. But they are the closest thing we have, since they're the only other group, or should I say coven, of vegetarian vampires in the entire world. I came to the conclusion that I would stay human for a while and figure out if joining their world was something I wanted. Rosalie was set on me staying human. But what could I see, she had a reason to be that way. We actually didn't leave long after our meeting wrapped up for the airport. We were going to go meet the rest of the bunch now that I was in on the secret. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. Ever.

_A week later._

I'm back! Well back in Forks anyway. Alaska was sooo much fun! We camped out in the forest, canoed on the most beautiful lake, hiked to the top of a mountain, and so much more! Everything was great. Everyone was so awesome, except for maybe Tanya. It's not that she wasn't nice or excepting, it's just the way she looked at Edward. She looked at him like he was the most delicious cupcake she'd ever seen and she had to eat him; right there, right now. I just didn't like her for that. I know Edward is my brother, but I can't help but like him. He's the only one of my siblings who isn't married to each other. I don't know. He was just . . . kinda perfect. Edward and I were on closer terms with each other now. He saved me from the oh too frequent shopping sprees, and I saved him from getting in trouble with Carlisle. It was a win-win situation.

I really want to go back to Denali, but school is starting in a few weeks. I still can't believe I'm going to high school. Heck, I still can't believe my entire family is vampires! That's not something you hear every day. Don't tell Rosalie, but I honestly could see myself joining them. And maybe, not far from now. I've never fit into the human world, and I could see myself fitting into theirs. I just . . . well I've got a while to make up my mind. I'll ask Alice one day what she sees me doing in the future. I don't have to be a future see-er to see this: my future will be bright and filled with happiness and love. At least, I hope.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! Can we maybe try for 35 reviews? Is that too much to ask for? I hope not cause I really would like some more reviews! Please! My birthday is like five days so give me a review as a present! The best part: they're free and only take a few minutes to make! Please, please, please!

Did you guys hear Breaking Dawn won't be rated R! I'm so excited because a lot of under aged people would be very disappointed. And Summit also denied to the films being in 3-D. I'm happy about that too! I really don't need 3-D. Plain old 2-D looks just fine to me. :D

The drama starts now! High school naturally gives you the human drama but wait until you get vamp drama too! And yay! Bella is starting to have feelings for Edward! Yay!

Love you all much!

Xoxo,

Bella


	14. Chapter 13 High School

FOR ALL OF YOU THAT READ THIS I REVISED A FEW THINGS SO HERE IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER!

So here is a bit of human high school drama! I hope you like it! It's pretty long! Read on!

I know, I know. I have to say it but I really don't like to. I don't own Twilight!

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.13: High School

Bella's POV

So today I opened a new chapter in my life. Today, I attended my first day of high school. It was . . . unique, in a good way. The morning started at 6 am. I got up and turned on some empowering music. I danced around to a few songs and then jumped in the shower. I walked over to my huge closet and it took me awhile to figure out exactly what I wanted to wear. I finally chose a floral chiffon short skirt with a white tank tucked into it. I put on a long gold necklace and diamond studs. I slid on my favorite ring. It was gold with diamonds all the way around. My family had gotten it for me soon after I found out about their secret. I loosely curled my hair and pulled it back into a half up half down. I pulled on my new Christian Louboutin light blue wedges. I grabbed my bag and checked myself out in the mirror: Fun and young, yet classy and mature. AKA- Perfection!

I made my way down the stairs and found Esme, Carlisle, and Edward in the kitchen.

"Oh Bella! You look gorgeous honey!" Esme said and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I grabbed a cup of coffee. Yes, coffee. I know it's bad and will probably stunt my growth but it's just too good to resist. I added my French vanilla creamer and sat down at the bar so I could sip my cup of heaven.

"Are you excited for your first day of high school?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep. It just came so fast. I barely realized it was today." I confessed. I was telling the truth too. I was caught up in having the best summer of my entire life to even remember I was going to high school in the fall. I started September 7th, the day after Labor Day. My birthday was in a week. Alice has something in the works but I don't want to know what it is. It's not that I like surprises, because I don't. It's just that I might have a heart attack if I found out every detail. I really don't like all the attention but Alice says all Cullens like presents so I guess I'll just have to suck it up.

"Well, we should probably get going since we still have to go get your schedule from the office." Edward said.

"Yea, we should get going." I grabbed my bag. As we were walking to the door Rose, Alice, Em, and Jasper were coming down. We all hopped into the cars and left. Jasper and Alice drove with Emmett. Rose and I drove with Edward in his Volvo.

When we arrived at Forks High School five minutes later everyone stared. I noticed all the guys in the parking lot gazing at Rose and Alice . . . and me. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward must have noticed too because they put their arms around us. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie went off to their classes but not without saying good luck to me first. I think I'm going to need it. Alice and Edward came with me into the office. Edward walked up to the secretary.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kidman?"

She looked up and was dazzled for a few seconds but she eventually snapped out of it. "Yes dear?"

"Mrs. Kidman, my little sister is starting her freshman year today and we just came to pick up her schedule. She couldn't go to Freshman Orientation because we were still vacationing in Rome and couldn't get home in time. Do you think you could get it for her?"

"Of course honey." She flipped threw a few files. She looked over to me. "Isabella Cullen?"

"Just Bella." I said with a smile.

"Well, Bella, here's your schedule. I hope you have a good day sweetie."

"Thank you."

We walked out of the office. Edward and Alice left for their classes but promised to meet me at lunch. I looked down at my schedule. First period: English 1 Honors. I was making my way to room 207 when someone put their arm around my shoulders.

"You're Isabella right?" the guy asked. He was probably 5'9. He had curly dark brown hair and dark eyes. He wore baggy jeans and a blue shirt that said My Other DGK Shirt Got Banned. He had this vibe about him that said, "I think I'm cool and bad but I'm really a scared little freshman". Other people may have fallen for his act, but I wasn't.

"Yea. And you are?"

"Drew. You're so gorgeous, baby. So do you want to go out on Saturday? " He said that really perverted-ly. By now everyone in the hall was watching us.

"Well, I'm sure you're an . . . interesting person but I don't date fake perverts. And, honey, I'm not a child let alone your baby." I pushed his arm off me and strutted down the rest of the hall to my class. Everyone erupted in cheers. I paused at the door way and looked back at him. He stood there in shock. His mouth was open and you could see his gum. I bet no one ever said no to him. I looked at the clock on the walk. I had seven minutes before class started. So I walked back over to him. I closed his mouth and said, "Close your mouth. No one wants to see your disgusting gum." I smiled and walked back into the room. There were more hoots and hollers. There were only a few seats still open. I chose one by the window.

"High five!" someone said from behind me. I turned around to see a girl sitting in her desk with her hand stretched out to me. She had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty. I slapped my hand to hers. "You're Bella, right?"

"Yea."

"I'm Cara."

"Nice to meet you."

"Good job on giving Drew what he deserves. He has probably made out with half of the freshman girls this summer. He picks the ones with no self-respect. They annoy me so much." I liked this girl. She was kinda like me.

"Has he done that to you?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend. Let's just say I was a lot stupider then. I said yes and I only got hurt. He texted me for a while but he never talked to me at school. He said he loved me and all that. Then he broke up with me the night before graduation."

"I'm sorry. I hate guys like that."

"Yea, me too. So how are you liking Forks High?"

"It's nice, overall." We talked for a few more minutes. We were going to be close friends, I could tell. We had so many things in common. I decided to accept her invitation to lunch. She said I'd love her other friends.

The teacher then walked in. "Quiet down class. My name is Mrs. Bradley and I'll be your teacher this year for English 1 Honors. Now the seat you are sitting in is your seat for the rest of the year." She kept going on about the basic procedures and how the class worked. "So were going to jump into this class with both feet. You will get your first project today. You each have to pick a partner," Cara and I looked at each other, "and you will have to write a short story, a minimum of 1,500 words, on your summer adventures. Combine your summers together to make one. It is due on Friday." The bell rang.

"What class do you have next Bella?" Cara asked.

"Um. . ." I looked at my schedule: French 1. "French 1."

"Me too!" We walked to our lockers and switched out our books. We then walked together to our next class. French was cool. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Our teacher, Ms. Auclair, was super sweet. We then had a break for fifteen minutes. As I walked with her to where she was going to meet her friends, I saw my siblings. All five of them. They must have been looking for me. I told Cara I would see her at our next class. We had that one together too.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Bella Boo!" Emmett said while picking me up into one of his bear hugs.

"Can't breathe." I whispered. He let me down.

"How's the start of freshman year?" Rose asked.

"Great. I made a new friend. Her name is Cara."

"That's good." Alice said.

"Yea, everything is awesome. Except some guy named Drew tried to ask me out but he was such a perv. He was so disgusting. He didn't like it when I turned him down." That got the guys attention.

"What! Where is that piece of shit!" Emmett said.

"Hey, forget about it. Okay? I'm fine. Everything's fine." I said.

"No, Bella, everything is not fine." Edward said. He was angry.

"He's right. This guy is going to have his butt kicked." Jasper said through clenched teeth. The five minute warning bell rang.

"First, you guys are NOT to hunt him down. I took care of it. If he ever talks to me again then you can. Second, we got to get to class." I hugged each of them before heading over to room 234, Geometry. Cara saved me a seat. Class was . . . well boring. I really don't like math. But it's okay, cause now I had lunch. I walked with Cara to the cafeteria. I grabbed a bottle of water, an apple, and a bag of pretzels. I wasn't really hungry. That's when I noticed I had made a mistake. I now remembered I had promised to sit with my family and I had told Cara I would sit with her. I told Cara I would be with her in a few. I walked to where my family was sitting.

"Hey guys. Do you mind if I sit with my friends? I promise to sit with you guys tomorrow?" I said hoping they would say yes.

"Ya totally. Go on. Have fun!" Alice waved me off.

"Thanks!" I walked back to the table where Cara was sitting at. Next to her was a girl with dark hair and glasses.

"Hey Bella! This is Angela. The Asian guy is Eric-"

"Don't be racist!" Eric joked.

Cara just laughed it off and continued. "The brunette next to him is Jessica. The blonde guy is Mike."

"Hey everyone! I'm Bella." I was greeted with a chorus of hellos.

"Why were you talking to the Cullens?" Jessica asked.

"The real question is, why were the Cullens talking to her?" Eric said.

"Um, they're my brothers and sisters." I said.

"You're a Cullen!" Cara said.

* * *

What's going to happen? What's wrong with her being a Cullen? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. I write faster if I get reviews so please review.

Pictures for this chapter are on my profile. I took a lot of time to get good pics so please check them out.

My birthday is in two days! Yay! I can't wait! Please review this story as a gift to me!

Xoxo,

Bella


	15. Chapter 14 Tears Flow Like Rain

This chapter may be inappropriate for some readers. It's defiantly T. I'm just giving you fair warning.

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.14: Tears Flow Like Rain

Bella's POV

"You're a Cullen!" Cara said.

"Um, yes?" I sounded more like a question.

"Well, of course you are! You're drop dead gorgeous and I knew those shoes were new Louboutins!" Cara said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I said.

"No, no it's just normally the Cullen kids keep to themselves." I looked over to where my family was sitting. Angela was right. They sat at a table in the corner of the room with no one but Cullens. They picked at the food I knew was just a prop. They talked with each other but no one else. I was the only one at my table who knew why they didn't socialize with their peers: they were trying to stay away from temptation. One slip, and we would have to move far away.

"Well, it just that we've all had pretty hard pasts. It's hard for my brothers and sisters to really trust people. I had it a bit easier than they did, so I guess that makes me a little more social."

"So are you adopted too?" Mike asked.

"Yea." I said looking down at my lap. I really didn't want to have to tell them about my "childhood".

Cara seemed to notice so she chimed in saying, "Did you guys see what went down between Bella and Drew?"

"Yea! Man Bella, you totally dished out what he deserved!" Jessica said.

"What can I say? He had it coming to him." We talked for the rest of the lunch period.

I had World Cultures next with Mike. Oh joy. Not that I didn't like him, because I did. But he acted like a golden retriever around me. I could tell Jessica wasn't happy about this so I wanted to keep my distance for her. Mike walked with me to my locker and then to class. And of course, he sat next to me. We were talking before class started as Mr. Drew walked in. He walked over to the seat next to me.

"What part of stay away from me don't you understand?" I said rather rudely. I'm normally a really nice person but something about this guy made me feel on edge.

He smiled at me and then sat down. He knew there were other seats open, but he had to torment me.

"So are you gonna go with me on Saturday?"

"If you haven't realized it yet I pretty much hate your guts. So please just leave me alone."

"You know, hate is a passionate emotion?" He said with a purr at the end. This guy was disgusting.

"Excuse me?" I said indisbelief.

"You heard me, babe."

"That's it. First, I'm telling me brothers to find you and kick your ass. Second, I am not going to sit here another minute." I was about to sit down when the teacher walked in.

"Ok class sit down." He spoke.

Damn it! I sat down again in between Drew and Mike. I paid attention the entire class, just trying to keep me eyes forward. I really didn't want to see the puppy on my left or the pervert on my right. Half way through the class I felt someone touch me on my knee. I looked to see Mike half asleep so it wasn't him. I didn't look at Drew, worried I would see something I really didn't want to. A few minutes late I felt someone touch my thigh. I ignored him again. This time a few seconds passed before I felt him touch above the hem of my skirt. That's it! I stood up interrupting the teacher's lecture.

"Excuse me, Miss Cullen, is there a problem?" Mr. Harvey asked me.

"Yes, yes there is. He," I pointed to Drew "will not stop touching me. I don't care if he thinks it's entertaining or something but I feel very violated at this moment."

"Andrew! I've never had to send someone on the first day of school, but you and Miss Cullen need to go to the principal's office, now."

"Me? What did I do? I'm the one being touched here?" I said. I really didn't want Carlisle and Esme to have to get me from school, on the first day.

"You're the defendant Isabella. Now go."

I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room. I felt Drew behind me but I didn't care. The office was across the campus. I walked as fast as I could but apparently not fast enough, because I felt Drew slap me . . . rear end.

"Shake it baby." He whispered in my ear.

I started to run then; But not to the office. I knew Emmett, Jasper and Edward had a class together. I think they had advanced PE in the gym. Edward was with them because he got bumped up due to his speed. I knew why. I sprinted to the gym with Drew hot on my heels.

"Come on, honey, let's go check out that closet over there."

I kept running and let me tell you: it is very hard to run in 4 inch heels. But I managed. As I saw the gym door I busted through it. The guys were playing basketball while the girls played volleyball. I spotted Emmett, Jasper, and Edward playing on one of the courts with some other guys.

"Guys!" They turned around to see me running full speed at them. I ran straight to Emmett. Maybe it was because he was huge and muscular, but he made me feel safe. I was now crying with tears.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked.

I looked up to them to see they were worried. I told them. Everything: The touching, the pet names, the . . . slap. Everything. They ran out of the gym to find Drew leaning against the door.

"What Bella, you can't take care of yourself, babe?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Edward yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Drew asked.

I saw Emmett lean forward. "Guys don't. He's not worth it." I walked up to Drew and stomped on his foot. He cried out in pain. I then escorted him to the office. My brothers came with me. Mrs. Kidman looked up. "Andrew, Bella, the principal is waiting for you." We walked into the principal's office. She had a large wood desk. We sat down in the seats. Mrs. Trent then walked in.

"I can't believe I have students in here on the first day of school, let alone their first day of high school, ever! Now I want the truth and nothing but the truth, got it?" We nodded. "Isabella, why don't you start first?"

I told her the exact story I told my brothers. I told her about our confrontation in the hall. I told her about during class. I told her about what happen on the way to the office. I told her how I got so scared and nervous that I ran and got my brothers. At the end, she had her mouth wide open. I felt hot tears roll down my face.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Mabon?"

"I don't know."

"Well you better think of something before your mother gets here. Miss Cullen, you can go sit in the office if you would like. I'll call your parents and have them take you home." I took her invite and went out to the office waiting room.

I sat in between Jasper and Edward. We didn't talk, we just sat. Drew's mom came first. Minutes later Carlisle and Esme were there. They looked at us and smiled then went into the office. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then twenty. After thirty minutes, Mrs. Mabon, Esme and Carlisle, Drew, and the principal walked out. Esme and Carlisle took all of us out of school and had Rose and Alice called so they could go home too. I stayed silent the entire time. As we walked out of the school I saw close to the whole student body come outside. They were yelling my name. "Bella, we love you!" they all cried.

I smiled, a little, and got into Carlisle's black Mercedes with Esme and Rose. We drove home. Rain had started pouring down the window. I stared out as the trees whizzed by. I wondered why it rained. Not scientifically though. Was God sad? He was crying. Or was this a good thing. Rain, I mean. Sure it was cold and depressing but eventually the sun would come out and shine on us. We could never fully appreciate the sun without the rain. Rain brought new flowers. It filled the oceans, rivers, and streams. I made our world green. Me and the rain were friends. I could tell. We arrived home. I got my bag and ran up the steps. I climbed the stairs to my room and cried. Why? Why me? Why on my first day of school? Why on my first day of HIGH school? I came up with no answers. I started to think of this as the questions a teacher asked you for a book report. Why did this character act like this? What is the meaning of the story? My life was a story and I couldn't answer the questions. But hopefully I get a happy ending.

The rain continued to pour. I cried more. That's when I began to see crying didn't help me. Tears were not going to delete this day. I needed to get the feelings out. So I grabbed my journal and began to write. I drafted and drafted till I had the perfect poem.

Tears

When the world comes crashing down

All you want to do is run out of town

You curl up in your bed

Terrible thought running through your head

Tears run down your face

But they can never erase

The memory will be with you till the end

Your mind they will impend

They pour down like rain

Each one resurfaces the pain

You need to stand tall

But how can you once everything falls

But eventually the rain goes away

And the sun comes out that day

It'll dry your tears

And they'll dry your fears

So don't cry anymore tears

I signed my poem and closed my journal. I then heard a knock at the door. It was Esme. She walked over to me and hugged me close.

"I love you, my strong Bella. You did the right thing today. Never forget that I love you sweetheart." She kissed my hair and held me closer. I felt a tear escape my eye but it wasn't for Drew or today's events. It was a tear knowing that my biological mother will never hold me like this. She will never see me cry after a hard day at school. But Esme will. She'll be there to help me pick up the pieces. She'll be there to keep my warm when the world gets cold. She'll be there. Always. "Do you feel up for going to school tomorrow?"

I thought about that. I couldn't, I wouldn't, let today bet me. I was tougher than it. I was stronger than it. "Yea." I nodded.

"Okay. Are you hungry sweetheart? I can make you something. Whatever you want."

"Can I have some pasta?" I asked.

"Of course. You just stay here and get ready for bed. I'll bring it up when it's done." She smiled, kissed me once more and then left the room.

I jumped into the shower to take a rinse off. I was out in five minutes and in bed in another five. Alice and Rose came into my room and we talked about what happen. They told me if I ever needed help with boys, they'd be there for me. They didn't need to say that though. I knew they would be. They also said if a boy ever tried to touch me when I didn't want him to, I could run to my brothers and they would take care of that stupid boy. I laughed at that one. Alice told me she had a vision of Principal Trent expelling Drew. His mom was sending him to an all-boys military school out in the middle of nowhere. I was glad that tomorrow I wouldn't have to see him. I looked forward to going to school tomorrow to show my classmates that I'm not weak, so bring it on. I just hoped they all didn't bring it at once.

* * *

This is an extra-long chapter I have been working on all day. Today is my birthday (yay!) so I decided to lavish you all with this. So did you like it? Tell me in a review! Let's try to get 40! Please please please!

BTW: There aren't any pictures for this chapter.

Next chapter will be the second day of school and then a time skip to Bella's birthday. Or I might make them two separate chapters. I don't know yet! :D

Xoxo,

Bella


	16. Chapter 15 I Got the Power

I'm sorry about how long it took to update but this took me awhile to write. I hope you like it! Here's the strong Bella we all know and love!

I'm not Stephenie Meyer so therefore I don't and won't ever own Twilight.

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.15: I Got the Power

Bella's POV

I woke up to the rain pouring down. Great. I walked into my closet and picked a super cute outfit. I wore a charcoal lace see through top with a white tank underneath. I pulled on a pair of black leggings and black embellished ballet flats. I curled me hair and pulled it back with a super cute hairband. I picked out silver stud earrings and a silver ring. A bit of make-up and a cup of coffee later, I was out the door and waiting in the car for Alice to hurry up. Normally she was out first but apparently Emmett spilled something on her so she had to change completely. She was out in a few minutes. We drove to school in silence. I could tell they knew I was still upset about yesterday. I was trying to move on, but it was hard. I got out of the car and my phone buzzed. I was answering my new text when five pairs of cares surrounding me. And they weren't rock hard and ice cold. I looked up to see Cara, Angela, Jessica, Eric, and Mike.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! It's not fair! One day of high school and you're already at the top of the social pyramid!" Cara squealed.

"What?" I said.

"Don't tell me you're bling? Look around!" I looked. Everyone was smiling and waving at me. They all were calling my name. This. Was. AMAZING!

"Wow." That's all I could say.

"I know right? So can we like be your entourage?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess. I mean you are my friends." All the girls smiled and giggled.

"I can't believe you got Drew expelled! That's like the best thing to happen in Forks since like ever!" Jessica said.

"Well, I hope we can all forget about yesterday." As I walked up the stairs to my locker I was surrounded with people buzzing about me and the events from the previous day's events. "I guess that's not gonna happen."

I made my way to my locker and then to class. What was weird was, every girl I looked at was wearing at least one of the pieces of my outfit from yesterday, but of course they were just look-a-likes. My outfit yesterday was ubber dubber expensive. I guess these girls were really impressed and wanted to be like me. That was very humbling. My classes passed by quickly. Eventually lunch came and instead of sitting with my friends I sat with my family.

"Hey Bells! What's up?" Alice asked.

"Not much."

"Ha ha. That's funny because this whole school is buzzing about you." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Yea well I wish they would cut it out."

"They talk about us but the difference is they say it to your face, they say everything about us behind our backs." Rosalie said. That one made me stop and think. No one deserved to be talked about behind their back. That was a problem. A problem my new influence and power could fix. I looked around the room and noticed all the problems. There was the group of girls in the corner who were whispering, most likely about every person in the caf. There were the girls with no self-respect who draped themselves over the guys who I knew were photo copies of Drew. Then there were the group of kids who everyone else rejected. And the funny thing was, those kids were probably the smartest, funniest, most wonderful people in the room. I knew I had to do something. So, no better time is then present.

I stood up and walked over to where the cheer leaders were.

"Hey Bella!" One of them called over to me as I walked their way.

"Hey ladies." I smiled.

"Heyyyy!" they sang in unison. C-R-E-E-P-Y! What does that spell? CHEERLEADERS WHEN THEY SING A GREETING IN UNISON!

"So I was wondering if I could borrow one of your megaphones?" I said very cheerfully.

"Sure sure!" one replied. She handed me the megaphone. I pulled over a chair and climbed on top of a table. By then everyone was already looking. "Hey Forks High!" Over half the student body said a hello back. "I'm sure everyone has their favorite seat here in the caf. But today I want everybody to mix it up!" I organized everyone so that were all in a huge circle. Seniors, juniors, freshman, and sophomores were all sitting together. Cheerleaders, nerds, jocks, skaters, ASB leaders, and my siblings all mingled together. We all enjoyed lunch. When the bell rang groans filled the air followed by laughs. We put the tables back and went our separate ways. Everyone was talking to me in the halls. They said how next year they were all voting for me for ASB. I was ecstatic! The day soon ended and it was a nice happy ride home with Alice and Jasper. When I got home the real trouble started though.

I was totally blissed out from my day at school. That's when I realized I had a ton of homework to do! I was looking through my bag but I couldn't find my Geometry book. I checked in the car but it wasn't there either. I left it at school. I started calling everyone I knew. Cara, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, everyone! But no one had their book because they had all done their homework during study hall while I mindlessly doodled. Curse my want to be artistic! When I was talking to Angela, she recommended that I call the one person in the world I never wanted to speak to: Drew. She said he probably still had his book because he hadn't been at school today to drop off his set. I had to do what I had to do. She gave make his number and I sent him a quick text.

_Do u still have ur geometry book?_

_!#$%^&*(Bella)*&^%$#!_

Within seconds my phone aleted me saying I had a new text. I opened it causiously.

_Ya. Y do u want it?_

_World's #1 Stud: Drew_

I laughed at his signature. My brothers looked at me like I was crazy. Oh well. I admit it. I'm a little loco. Nothing I can do about it. Moving on, I sent my reply.

_I forgot mine at school and no one else has there's. Would u mind if I came by ur house and picked it up?_

_!#$%^&*(Bella)*&^%$#!_

I waited a few minutes before my phone rang.

_I don't care. I was gonna burn it anyway._

_World's #1 Stud: Drew_

As I was reading another text came in.

_Come ASAP. I don't have all day. My address is_

_1051 Palmer Rd_

_Forks, WA 98331_

_World's #1 Stud: Drew_

Can you say rude? I texted back.

_kk. B there in 10._

_!#$%^&*(Bella)*&^%$#!_

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all wanted to come with me to Drew's house. Probably because they thought he still hadn't learned his lesson but the more the merrier right? We were on our way to Drew's within minutes. He didn't live too far away. We pulled up to a two story blue house. It was surrounded by land. It had a large star hanging above the door. It began to pour as I got out of the car. I ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell. No answer. I rang it again. This time I heard a door open and close within the house. Drew peeked through the window at me then went to get the door. He opened it. He just stared at me. Awkward.

"Hey." I said.

"Here's the book." He handed me the green book with shapes and equations sprinkled on it.

"Thanks. I'll just bring it back tomorrow after school." He nodded and I ran back down the porch to the car. Half way, I turned back around and yelled "Thanks again!"

He went back inside the house. I jumped into the car.

"So what did that rotten bastard say this time?" Emmett asked from the driver's seat.

"No much. He just gave me the book." I was flipping through the book when a small piece of paper fell out. It looked like a note. I unfolded it and read the inside. It read:

_Bella,_

_I am truly sorry for what happen yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I knew you were different that the other girls I've been with. You are smart, beautiful, and have loads of self-respect. The others, well they're basically the opposite. Again I am so sorry for what I did. You didn't deserve to have to visit the principal's office on the first day. But don't worry, you'll never have to see my face again after tomorrow. My mother is sending me to the middle of nowhere to military school. Please find it in your heart to forgive me so when I die serving my country I might have a chance at heaven._

_Drew_

I refolded the letter and put it in my purse. I'll have to show my sisters this. They'll love some Drew-Drama. We arrived home and I had to get my homework started. I breezed through French and World Cultures and the last thing I had was Geometry. I knew I was going to have at least one brake down during this assignment. I opened my book to page 54. I looked at the first problem and instantly gave up. "Ugh!" I slammed my pencil down.

"What's up Bella? Having a problem?" Edward asked.

"Yes! Have I ever told you how much I hate math!" I said very aggravated.

"Well no but I think you could use some help." He pulled up at seat and helped me through the first five problems. After that he sat patiently and watched me do the rest. About half way through I wanted to give up but Edward encouraged me to keep going. I was on the last problem and then I was done. I jumped up out of my seat. I was doing my happy dance and singing, "I finished! I finished! I finished!" I ran up and hugged Edward. I really did love him! He was amazing! Esme came home and I sat with her in the kitchen and told her about my day at school. She was so happy for me. She hugged me close and a few hours later I stumbled into Alice's room. Rose and her were messing around in her closet. I showed them the letter from Drew. They giggled. We analyzed and interpreted what he meant by what he said. At about midnight I went to bed. And that was the end of an absolutely amazing awesome day!

* * *

So what do you think? I'm pretty happy with it but tell me if you like it. Just tell me in a review!

Another issue I have is I have read a few stories lately and they all have banners. I wish I had one too! I think they're so cool!

And BTW there are pictures for this chapter to check out my profile!

Xoxo,

Bella


	17. Chapter 16 Mother's Worst Nightmare

I know this chapter to forever to write but I just wasn't feeling it. It was gonna be a filler but then I thought, "Nah! The readers want twists and turns and that's what they're gonna get!" So please enjoy!

I don't own Twilight. But I do own Cara but not for long :)

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.16: Mother's Worst Nightmare

Bella's POV

_Time skip- May 27th 2011_

I'm now seventeen and the world is only getting better as we speak. I am soaring, flying and I'm reaching new heights. Of course, I can't take all the blame. My family and best friend have helped me so much along the way. Cara. . . she's my BFF and my future maid of honor. We're inseparable. Rose and Alice have accepted her into our sister group. We shop together, hang out together, and of course have sleep overs together! That's what we're doing tonight. Cara will be here in about an hour so Alice and I are getting ready in what is now our "Girls Only" room. The room is on the second floor of the house. The walls were light blue. There was a fire place that light up the room and kept it toasty warm in the winter. We had to softest tan couches decorated with tons of pink, white, and blue pillows. Pictures were everywhere; of course, they were just of us girls! On one of the walls was a bookcase filled with books Cara and I had devoured over the past nine months since we met each other. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela were still in our group. I like them, especially Angela, but there was nothing as close as two girlfriends. Cara and I even have our own rhyme: B and C, together we'll always be, sisters by heart, never far apart. Yea we know it's cheesy but we love it!

I changed into my favorite new pair of pajamas. They're so soft and Juicy-licious! I danced down to the kitchen and popped some popcorn. I put the bowl back in our room. As I clicked the iPod to play the doorbell ringed. I ran down the stairs and pulled the door open. My best friend in the whole wide world stood before me but she wasn't alone. Holding her hand was a small girl. The girl was almost an identical copy of Cara except she had dark curly hair.

"Hey Bells." Cara said.

"Hey Care. Who's your little friend?" I said smiling at the girl.

"This is my little reason for life. Avery this is my best friend Bella. Can you say hello to her?" Cara said in a very motherly tone.

"Hi Bella." Avery said as she waved at me.

"Hello Avery." I grinned down at her.

"Would it be alright if Avery stayed with us tonight? My mom is going out of town for the weekend and she asked Esme if she could and-"

"No problem Cara. She's more than welcome to party with us. Rose loves kids! She'll be so excited!" They followed me inside and up the stairs to our room. Alice and Rose were lounging on the couches reading magazines when we walked in.

"Hey Cara. And who's this little cutie?" Alice said.

"This is Avery."

"Awww she's so cute!" Rose said while coming to kneel in front of Avery. "Hi Avery. I'm Rosalie, Bella's sister. And that is our other sister, Alice." She said with a smile.

"Cara has friend. . .you be mine?" Avery said to Rose.

"Of course!" She hugged her and carried her to the couch. Avery sat on her lap. We chatted for a while and eventually watched a movie. Avery fell asleep so Cara put her to bed.

We were all watching Avery sleep peacefully when Cara interrupted the silence saying, "So have you been thinking of why I didn't tell you I had a sister?"

"Yea kind of."

"I didn't tell you because she's not." That got everyone's attention.

"What?"

" She's. . . She's my daughter."

I was frozen looking at the tears that ran down her face and then I reacted. I wrapped my arms around her and cried with her. Alice and Rose joined us. After about a half an hour I looked in her eyes.  
"Whose her dad?"

"I'll give you a hint. You and him don't get along."

"Drew?" I whispered.

She nodded slowly.

"In December of my seventh grade winter break he started hanging around me. We spent all our days together. And then one night he was staying with me while my mom was driving back from Seattle. It was raining really badly and the power went out. Then he kissed me. I wanted to stop but he kept going. I just followed, knowing that he loved me and this is what people did when they were in love. I knew I was pregnant with her when I skipped my period. I convinced my mom to move us to Port Angeles for the rest of the year. I had a private tutor so I would be able to come back to school once the baby was born. I had Avery seven months later on June 3rd. She was such a tiny preemie. My little girl was only 4.6 lbs. She could fit in your hands. She'll be two next month. She's perfect, Bella, so perfect. She's so happy and joyful. Every day I come home and see her smiling at me. I feel like I'm on Cloud 9. My mom helps me so much. She takes care of Avery during the day and then she works in Seattle till about 9. I don't see her much but I wanted to keep my daughter. Drew doesn't see her a lot, maybe once a month? He normally comes when my mom isn't home. He really does love her though. I've seen the look in his eyes when he watches her play or walk. Her first word was "Mama" followed by "Nana" but not too long after was "Dada". He loved that. He was there when she first walked. He can't always be with her but I know he loves her. We don't talk much. He calls me sometimes to talk to Avery and to check in to see how she and I are. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you right away. You're the first person I've told. Not even Jess and Ang know about her." She placed a kiss on Avery's forehead. I hugged her close. My best friend was a mother at 15 years old.

"Cara, I'm here for you sweetie. Whenever you need us, we're here." Rose said.

"You see, I wanted to talk to you guys. I'm thinking about giving her up. But I wanted to see if you guys remember your biological parents from when you were younger. Cause I know you're adopted so. . ."

"I don't remember my childhood." Alice said.

"Neither do I."

"I do." I told her my story.

"So what do you think I should do? I don't think I can give her everything she deserves, but I really want to make sure she goes to a good, loving family." I looked over at Rose. I knew she wanted to tell Cara she would take Avery this very second.

"I'm sure you could have a special arrangement with social services. You could meet the families and give the final say on which family she's adopted into." I said.

"That's a good idea. I love her, but I want her to have the world. And I can't give her that. I'm fifteen and I want to be able to go to college and travel, get married and have children with my husband. Do you think I'm a bad mother? You know if I gave her?"

"As long as you have the right intentions; And trust me, you do. You're being totally selfless right now. The decision is being made for her and her wellbeing. It takes a lot of courage and strength to do what you're going to do. Most mothers don't have that, and certainly not at fifteen years young." Rose said.

"Thanks guys." We all hugged and said our good nights. Cara and I crawled into bed. Alice and Rose always had an excuse to not go to bed. Tonight's was that they had a huge project due on Monday that they haven't even started. I knew once Cara and I were asleep Edward and the others would join them for a hunt. Cara and Avery were leaving at noon.

We slept soundlessly. I woke up before Cara. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked to see Avery wasn't in her bed. I got up and went to go look for her. I looked on the second floor and she wasn't in any of the bedrooms. I checked the kitchen, the living room, the theater. I checked everywhere. All the doors were locked so there was no way she could have gotten outside. I ran upstairs and woke up Cara.

"Cara! Cara!" I shook her shoulders trying to wake her up. I pulled off the blanket covering her to see if she would awaken. What I uncovered was something I'd never thought I'd see. Her legs were covered in scratches. Blood soaked her originally pink dress. I pulled back her hair from her neck and saw a large bite mark with blood oozing out. I cried for a few minutes knowing by best friend was long gone. She. Was. Dead.

I then got up and knew me sitting here was not going to her Cara, me, or Avery, wherever she was. The window was open and the curtains were blowing in the wind. I swear when the wind blew I heard someone say, "Your next." That scared the crap out of me. I screamed and then ran to get my phone. I dialed the first person I thought of: my protector, my brother, my Edward. I hit speed dial. On the third ring he picked up.

"Hey Bella. Sorry we aren't there we didn't think you guys would be up for at least another hour." I could tell I was on speaker phone cause everyone said hello to me. I started crying. They had no clue how messed up everything was here. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

"Cara. . . Cara's dead. And, and I can't find Avery. There's blood everywhere! I, I-"

"Bella don't worry just stay calm. Go into your room and lock yourself in your closet. Stay in there with the phone. We'll be with you in five mintues, okay?"

"Ya. Hurry."

"We will. Love you, Bella."

"Love you guys too. Please come soon."

He hung up. I ran into my room with my phone. I slammed the closet door behind me when I got in there. I breathed slow, even breathes. I tried to think about random things like flowers and trees but when my mind wandered to Cara I broke down and cried like I've never cried before.

And Avery. Avery was gone; nowhere to be found. I knew she was dead. I could tell. I also knew that a vampire had done this, maybe even multiple vampires. They weren't like my family though. They were sadistic, evil, and they fed off of humans. Innocent humans, maybe even an innocent teenage mother, like Cara. What had me puzzled was why they spared me. If anything I think they would have taken me first. I mean I was the one living with vampires who were completely going against their natural instincts. In that second something clicked. This was not going to end well. Lives would be lost. All I wondered was from whose side. Ours or there's?

* * *

Cliffy! I know I'm mean but I have to be! So please review and let me know what you think!

Pics are on my profile!

Xoxo,

Bella


	18. Chapter 17 I Cried

Hey Fan Fic addicts! I know I haven't updated in almost a week but I could find inspiration until my mom and I had a fight. I write about a lot of personal experiences so I thought Bella would go through this too. I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Twilight. . . but I do own a new pair of amazing pajamas for Target!

* * *

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.17: I Cried

Bella's POV

I heard the front door unlock and a half a second later I heard a knock on my closet door. I was so scared I pulled the door open as fast as I could. I threw myself at the first person I saw- Esme. She smoothed out my wild hair and held onto me. I cried. I cried some more. And after that I cried again. The guys cleaned up the blood, Cara's blood, in the sleepover room. After Alice, Rose, and Jasper left to go find Avery. Esme had told me on their way home they checked Cara's house to see if her mother was home but they found her dead also. All I could think about was why this had to happen to my best friend, and her mother, and most importantly her daughter. I came up with no answer. I didn't know why.

Esme lead me downstairs and she, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and I all sat in silence. Every few minutes I heard Edward say something to Carlisle; they were having a mental conversation. I probably didn't want to know what was going on. My sisters and brother walked in soon enough.

"Did you find anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we followed Avery's sent out the window. It led us all the way down to the outskirt of Portland. Then it just disappeared. They must have had a car waiting." Alice said.

"But attached to Avery's scent was two others. Two scents I have not smelled before. These vampires though, they knew not to touch Bella otherwise we would find them and kill them. But they knew how to hit us below the belt, so to say. They took the next best thing: someone who made one of our family members happy. These vampires are not stupid. They're civilized like us." Jasper continued.

"There aren't many other civilized vampire covens I know of though. Most of them we are friends with." Carlisle spoke up.

"Like I said, the scent was new. This is a new group looking to take over this area and we're standing in their way."

"Well what do we do then? Move? We've only been living here for two years." This time it was Esme.

"No. We stay. But we find them, find Avery, and get rid of the threat." Jasper said.

"Doesn't that mean war?" Rosalie said,

"Not necessarily. These vampires are not old. At the most, maybe two or three months old. I know how to fight our kind. It's easy. Confuse them a little and they are totally helpless. But I don't think we'll need to fight."

"Explain." Emmett said.

"As Carlisle said, we have many allies who own us a favor or two. You have to know at least one tracker. We have that person track down the scent and we confront the coven, rip them to pieces, set the-"

"Let's keep in PG here. Not too graphic." Esme said, obviously worried I may be disturbed by this kind of talk.

"Ok, Reader's Digest version: Track them down. Destroy them. Get the kid back. Done." Jasper said visibly happy about his genius plan.

"I do know a coven with a tracker. He's only second best to Demetri of the Volturi. He's name is Easton. His coven lives in Canada last time I heard. Yet again, that was probably fifty or sixty years ago but they are pretty secluded so they don't move much. I'll call him in a bit." Carlisle said.

I watched my family carry on with their normal everyday duties. I felt so on edge. If someone ticked me off I would explode. And that person had to be my poor, sweet mother, Esme.

I was sitting in the living room staring into space when the phone rang. The ringtone was annoying so I ran to answer it before it rang again.

"Hello Cullen residence." I said.

"Hi. May I please speak to Mr. or Mrs. Cullen." A semi-familiar voice said.

"Ya, hold on a sec." I found Esme and Carlisle in the library discussing who knows what. I handed Esme the phone and left the room. I sat back down and put in my earphones. My newest favorite song came on, Not Like the Movies by Katy Perry. I subconsciously heard someone calling my name but I was too into the song to respond.

_If stars don't a line, If it doesn't stop time, If you can't see the sign wait for it._

_One hundred percent-_

"Bella!" Esme said to me as tapped me on my shoulder rather rudely. Didn't she see that I was doing something! And just like that the bomb in my head went off. I wasn't myself. I could only see red and everything was magnified a thousand times.

"What?" I said with probably more attitude then I intended. I pulled out my earphones.

"That was your English teacher on the phone. She said you failed a test and she gave it back to you to get it signed but you never returned it."

"So?"

"Where is it?" she said. I could tell she was getting frustrated with me. Part of me wanted to be the Good Bella who would tell her it was in my binder upstairs. The other half of me, the Bad Bella, wanted to make her as mad as possible. Bad Bella won this fight hands down. Good Bella waved her white flag; she surrendered. She wasn't going to try to win. She had except failure with open arms and it was all over. I. Was. Pushed. Off. The. Edge.

"I don't know." I said matter of factly.

"I think you do, Bella. Now tell me where it is and I won't get mad for the F."

"I already told you. I don't know." I said slowly as if I were talking to a two year old Asian kid who had never heard English in his entire life.

"Isabella, tell me now." She said.

"Um, let me think… no."

"Alright then I'll give you two options. You can either tell me where the paper is, I'll sign it, and you return it on Monday with a letter stating how sorry you are for not returning the paper in a timely fashion, or you can not tell me and you will be in more trouble than you already are. You take your pick."

"How about neither." I got up and was about to walk away when she reached for me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I am not in the mood to fight with you. I know you've had a stressful day but there is no reason to act out. Now please go get the paper for me. Or do you need me to do that for you to?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I can't do anything by myself?"

"What I meant was that the least you could do was be responsible enough to admit when you need help. I could help you study. Anyone in this household would be happy to help you."

"I can handle my school work by myself, thank you very much."

"Well obviously you can't if you're failing English."

"I don't need your help. And honestly, I don't WANT it either!"

"That's it! I'm not arguing with you about this. Go get the paper. Then go to you room and stay there 'till you can act your age."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh!" I stormed off to my room where I picked up my backpack. I unzipped it and pulled the test out of my binder. I crumpled it up in a ball. I leaned over the stair rail and threw it down to where Esme was sitting. "Happy?" I yelled

"Ecstatic!" She yelled back to me.

"Good!" I ran back into my room and threw myself onto my bed. After an hour I started to feel really lonely. I picked up my phone off my nightstand. I scrolled through my contact and found the person I was looking for: Cara. Then I realized I couldn't talk to her. I'd never talk to her again. That set on a new round of hysterics. I need my Mommy but since we were not talking I went to my comforter, Edward. I walked down the hall and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

I walked in to find him reading a book and taking notes. He was probably doing the homework for Monday. He looked up from the book to see me: tear stains, mascara running down my face, hair falling out of the neat ponytail it was in earlier, wrinkly pajamas and everything. "Edward?"

"Oh Bella." The next thing I knew he was hugging me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. I inhaled his sweet, homey, intoxicating scent. I could feel him rock us back and forth. He rubbed my back as more tears fell. I was ruining his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. He guided me over to the black leather couch that sat in the corner of his room by the window. Rain was now pouring down. How wonderful. "Bells, what's wrong?"

"Esme and I had a fight-"

"I know. I heard."

"And then I needed to talk to someone and I wanted to call Cara but she's gone. She's dead, Edward. And she's never coming back. Ever. Then that made me want to talk to Esme and sit with her and have her tell me everything was going to be okay, but I can't since we're fighting. So then I came here."

"Do you want some advice?" I nodded. "Talk to Esme. Tell her you're sorry and you need her. Trust me, I've lived with Esme over ninety years and she's never held a grudge. She knows what's best. She only ever thinks about us and Carlisle. She's an amazing mom and that's what you need now. Not me. And honestly not even Cara could fill her role in your life. So go downstairs, apologize, and in return you'll get Mommy-Bella time. Okay?"

I sniffled. "Thanks Edward. You're the best." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He set me on my feet and I left him to get back to his studies. I crept down the stairs and searched for Esme. I found her in her office sketching design plans for a house Carlisle and her bought in Vermont. She looked up as I walked in.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm sorry. I was being such a brat. I'll do whatever you want you want to make it up to you. But I need you Mommy. I need you now." A tear escaped my eyes and I quickly wiped it away.

She embraced me in her arms. Somehow, no one knows how to hold a child like their own mother. She knows just how to make them feel safe, peaceful, and at ease. I let silent tears flow freely. I cried for Cara's death. I cried for Cara's mother's death. I cried for a missing, but probably dead, Avery. I cried for treating Esme badly. I cried for making Edward pick up the pieces when I broke. I cried.

* * *

What do ya think? Tell me in a review. I know this update is being posted at midnight but I'm busy all day so I needed to get it out now otherwise I'll forget.

Are you bored? Well then check out my profile for super good stories either written by me or my fav stories. I only pick the best! Don't want to read? Go on Youtube and watch the official music video for Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. I bought it on iTunes today and it's pretty good. Shack is in it! You know, the basketball dude! Ya him!

Please Review!

BTW!: New pics up on my profile! The title is general pictures. There are pictures of the Cullens, Bella, and the Cullen home. I hope you like them!

xoxo,

Bella


	19. Chapter 18 Parker and Friends

I don't own Twilight, but I do own a very beautiful stuffed giraffe (who still doesn't have a name after all the years I've had him).

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.18: Parker and Friends

Bella's POV

When I woke up in the morning I went straight down stairs, knowing that today we were going to call Carlisle's tracker friend. I grabbed a cup of coffee and nestled myself in a blanket on the couch. Alice came and sat on my right while Edward sat on my left. Rose and Emmett filed in the living room not long after. Esme brought me a cup of Greek yogurt from the kitchen. The stuff didn't have the best taste but it's good for you so I eat it without complaining. Carlisle and Jasper came last. They were deep in conversation. Carlisle nodded and pulled out a sleek silver cellphone from his pocket. He quickly dialed a number and pressed send. He paced back and forth while the phone rang. Eventually, on what I'm thinking was the fifth ring, someone picked up.

"Hello Parker. This is your old friend Carlisle Cullen. It's so good to hear your voice again."

A pause.

"Well I wish I could say all was well but sadly it is not. You see a few months ago we opened our home to a human girl. Well, let me just say that she is now a permanent part of this family. But any way, she had two girls over two nights ago. We went hunting in the early morning, figuring the girls wouldn't wake up till at least 9. Anyway when my daughter woke, she found her best friend drained and the other little girl gone."

Another pause.

"Yes well the whole event has taken its toll on the family."

He was cut off. He stopped pacing. I smile slide onto his face.

"Thank you. You see, that is why I called. We need your help. Easton is the world's best tracker in my eyes."

He paused.

"Yes. Oh yes if it wasn't such a bother-"

"Of course Parker. Thank you very much for doing this for my family and I."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours. Goodbye Parker."

Carlisle hung up the phone and going by the look on everyone's faces, we had missed the majority of the conversation. "Parker and her clan are coming here to meet with us. They said they would be honored to help us find Avery." We all sighed out the breathe we had been holding in while Carlisle was talking on the phone.

I decided if first impressions were everything, I probably did want Parker and friends to see me in pjs with absolutely no make up on. I sprinted up the stairs and got ready for the day. I pulled on a pair of Juicy sweats and a white tank top. I laced up my white sneakers and went back downstairs to have another cup of coffee since I still didn't feel like I was at the top of my game. Yummmmm, coffee. A short while later the doorbell rang. Carlisle and Esme answered it.

"Parker! Welcome to our home." Carlisle hugged her in a family-ish way; kinda like how distance cousins hug.

"It's so good to see you Carlisle. Esme, darling! How have you been?" I finally got a good look at Parker. Her dark brunette hair was cut above her shoulders in tousled curls. Her skin was pale white, like I didn't see that coming. But what was odd was her eyes were brown. Very, very brown. She looked you could say. . . human. She smiled at Esme. Her full lips framed her pearly whites. She reminded me a lot of myself, except I'm barely pretty where as she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Easton, pleasure to see you." Carlisle shook hands with a young guy. He looked about sixteen. He had dark brown eyes like Parker and the same hair. He was just as pale but he had a certain vibe. And trust me, the vibe was not positive. He shook Carlisle and then Esme's hand. He stepped over to where Parker was. Next came a red hair followed by a brunette male. They were loosely holding hands.

"Alexia and Jeremy! What a surprise to see you here!" Carlisle said. "Parker had told me you were gone and would be for awhile."

"Well when we heard you and your family needed help we came right back where we belonged." Alexia said.

"We love having you two here, as we do all of you." Esme said while looking at Parker, Easton, Alexia, and the other guy.

"We haven't seen you in so long. I see many new faces." The brunette guy said.

"If I remember correctly I saw the four of you last in I would say 1919?" Parker nodded to confirm the right date. "So yes, Jeremy, it has been quite a long time. But anyway, Rosalie…" Carlisle introduced everyone, except for me. Best for last, I hope. "And our newest edition is Bella."

"Oh so you're the trouble maker?" Easton said to me.

"Um, excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"And what makes you think **I **started all of this? You think I wanted my best friend to die? You think I wanted her daughter to go missing? Because you know what? I didn't." I said in the coldest tone I could use.

"I'm not saying you wanted this but ultimately you brought this on. If Carlisle and Esme hadn't brought you home this would have never happen, now would it?"

I had no response to that besides "Go take a long walk off a short pier."

"Is that your way of saying 'Fuck you'?"

I stood up got in his face and said "Yep." making sure to pop the p. I saw his jaw tighten with anger. With that I got up and walked away.

I walked into the backyard and swung on the porch swing. The old pine trees swayed in the wind. My brown locks blew into my face. I was going to pull them back but someone else got there before me. Edward. He sat down and put his arm around us. We sat, not talking, just looking into space for quite some time. He broke the silence by saying "Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think?" I said giving each word the right amount of acid.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner!"

"Look, I know Easton can be a total ass. I've known him for almost a century and he has had his moments. Trust me Bells, right now you probably want to drive a dagger in his stone cold, black soul. But tomorrow, when his good side shows you'll want to spend the entire summer with him."

"I don't know about that."

"Just trust me this once."

I sighed and nodded in agreement. Edward hugged me and walked back inside. I would try to accept Easton, mood swings and all, but I didn't promise anything.

I know! You probably want to kill me! It's been awhile since I last updated! But anyway, I start school on Monday and I'm working on a blog so I've been really into that. I had volleyball tryouts and I am the co-captain and the setter/outside hitter! I'm so happy! Anyway, please review!

Pictures are on my profile!

Xoxo,

Bella


	20. Chapter 19 Acceptance

I know, it's been forever since I updated and I'm sooooo sorry! You can dance around my ashes later but I really wanted to start updating this again even if it is every 2 weeks. So please don't kill me. I took time off to get back my passion for writing. Read a lot of books and stories, experienced new things, and got another broken heart so I'm ready to write again! YAY!

I don't own Twilight, but I do own a new Audi A4!

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.19: Acceptance

Bella's POV

Edward soon left me to go help the others figure out a plan. I continued to swing back and forth letting the cool mountain air clear my thoughts. As the cold set in I knew I would have to go in there sooner or later otherwise I was going to turn blue. And I certainly don't need another reason for Easton to make fun of me. I stood up to go back inside and face my fears when I ran into something as hard as stone. To say I confronted my problems would be an understatement, I bumped right into them. I looked up into his brown orbs and found something that shocked me: there was a glimpse of regret.

"Ummm, hi." I turned around and sat back down on the porch steps.

"Hey. Listen Bella, I'm super sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it." Easton said.

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Cause I'm a stupid teenage boy."

"Not good enough."

"Okay, the truth? It hurt me. I've known Carlisle, Edward, and Esme since I first entered this life. I look up to them so much. And when I found out a human had made a mess out of their lives I was furious. But that doesn't justify what I did and said. I hope you can forgive me." We sat in silence for a few moments before he let out a deep breath and started to get up.

I reached out and touched his pant leg. "Wait, just stay. I want more answers."

"Anything." He smiled and sat back down. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are your eyes brown?"

"How did I know you were gonna ask that." He smiled at me and laughed. It rang out in the stillness of the night. "You see Alexia, Jeremy, Parker, and I all met Carlisle soon after I was created. He taught us how to live without human blood and survive solely on the blood of animals. We left and went to go perfect this new skill we had learned. We succeed at that lifestyle but after so long we started to feed less and less until the point where we didn't feed at all. I didn't drink from one animal for over three years. But sometimes the thirst got unbearable. So now the four of us go on one hunting trip every three months. We each only drink two animals. The blood leaves our system slowly. Our eyes go from a dark gold and fade into chocolate and by the end of three months they are like coal. Then we hunt and the cycle repeats itself."

"It must be hard being so close to me right now." And I wasn't lying. His shoulder was brushing against my own. I swear I could feel his cold breath against my cheek, but that might have been my over active imagination.

"Nah, not really. I just hunted about two weeks ago." I looked down at his shoes and laughed. He turned and smiled at me. "Care to share the joke." He said with a grin playing in this voice. I pulled up my pant leg to reveal that we were wearing the same shoes. White Vans. "Oh the irony." He laughed with me.

As the night went on we got to know each other more and more. He learned things about me and in return he'd tell me stories from his past. He laughed under the moon light. There were no walls to climb, no expectations to meet. Just a friendly conversation.

Rosalie eventually poked her head out the back door. "Hey guys. Don't want to interrupt anything but Bells, Esme's practically dying in the living room thinking about how if you stay out here any longer you'll end up in a hospital bed."

I laughed picturing Esme sitting in one of the soft white couches biting all her nails off. Oh the joy. Easton and I hugged good bye and promised to see each other the next day. We walked inside to find Alexia, Parker, and Jeremy waiting at the door for him. I climbed the stairs to my room. As I turned the corner of the hallway, I heard Easton call up, "Don't worry Bella, we'll find her."

If only he knew how much that meant to me.

So what do ya think? I hope this will tie everyone over for a little while. I'll try to write more today and post it by tonight.

Please review and tell me what you think! New pics are up along with a banner for Terrible Tender Twos and a poll you can vote on!

Thanks again for continuing to read my stories even when I put them to rest for long periods of time.

XOXO,

Bella


	21. Chapter 20 Fear a Friend

*VERY GRAPHIC CHAPTER! CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT AND PHYSICAL ABUSE. DON'T READ IF YOURE SENSITIVE*

I DON'T APPROVE OF ABUSE IN ANY FORM. THIS IS FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY AND BELLA'S JOURNEY.

I don't own Twilight, but I do own a Easton and all his mood swings.

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.20: Fear a Friend

Bella's POV

Easton and I were sitting together on the floor in my room. Sharpies were everywhere: thin, fat, and every color of the rainbow. He was drawing on my shoes and I was drawing on his. Our White Vans were gonna become the most unique shoes ever. Over the past week we've become closer and closer, I guess Edward was right again. Easton and I became inseparable. We talked quietly and sporadically burst into laughter. I could tell everyone in the house thought we were going somewhere. I honestly don't know but I'm fine with letting fate take we where I'm supposed to go.

We had progressed on getting Avery back. Jeremy was in the process of getting an exact location on Avery. He said everyday her draw to him became stronger. He would feel her presence growing. He said this morning she was alive somewhere in Belgium. He said she was moving though. She needed to quit moving so we could get a city on her. He said give him two more days before we actually go and search Europe for her.

Everyone was doing well for once. Carlisle and Esme got to spend lots of time together which I made me happy. I love my parents like no other but I see how they don't' get to relish in each other's company a lot. Rosalie and Alice had quickly taken to Parker and were always shopping and buying new things. I had overheard Esme and Alice discussing building a house deeper in the forest for our new friends. Alexia and Jeremy kept to themselves but when they did join with us they were always smiling and exuberant. Alexia seems to help soothe Jeremy while he continually searches in his min for Avery. Jasper and Edward had a lot of male bonding time. With Alice with Parker and me with Easton they had time to their selves. They often went hunting and for runs to the Pacific Ocean and back. Like Alexia and Jeremy, when they joined us they were fully there with all of us. We all loved each other. Anyone who walked in the room would be able to feel all the love bouncing off the walls.

I started to doodle again on Easton's shoes. He laughed. I looked up and he was already staring at me. "What?"

"You spaced out for five minutes straight just staring at the wall. Your face was just priceless." He said with another laugh.

"I'm glad you find teasing me fun." I said sarcastically.

I continued drawing on the white canvas. I was only using the black thin marker, making sure each and every stroke was intricate. I looked from under my eye lashes to see mine were covered with different drawings scattered with quotes and inside jokes. They were beautiful. He caught me again.

"Hey! No peeking!" He said covering my shoes with his big hands.

"I'm my defense you're not exactly trying to hide them from me."

We laughed a little and then looked back at me. Then I realized why I found that was funny. We were flirty with each other. We didn't exactly hide our feelings for each other either. WE just laughed it off and started to talk again. I was almost finished with his second shoe when Carlisle called up the stairs, "Bella, Easton, we need you."

That got my attention. We _need_ you. What's that supposed to mean. Easton was off the floor in a second flat and reach to help me up.

"Come on my little gordita." He said with a smile.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" I said faking hurt. We ran down the stairs pushing each other lightly and still laughing.

We found everyone sitting in the living room eyes focused on Jeremy. Alexia's face was filled with worry as he held his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked the worry clear in my voice.

Alexia rubbed his back and murmured something in Italian. All I heard was, "Il mio amore, è solo una vita." (My love, it's only one life.)

"Hello? Not everyone speaks Italian here." Everyone still didn't speak. "Can someone please say something!" I felt Eastons arm sling over my shoulders. I think I knew what was wrong, i just didn't want to have to face the reality. Finally Jeremy rubbed his hands over his face once more and then looked over. He looked at me and our eyes locked.

I could then tell we had failed. Avery was gone. They didn't even need to say it. "No... no no no!" I felt my eyes start to water and tears came to them. I felt the hot drops overflow and Easton quickly pulled me into a hug. But i didn't want to be comforted. I wanted Cara and Avery back. I pushed against his chest and he removed his arms from around me. I ran up the stair case taking them two at a time. I threw my door closed and flopped down on my bed. I curled up into the mountains of pillows. I wish I hadn't been born so then I wouldn't have had the horrifying childhood I was subjected to. I wish the Cullens never found me and I never went to school. I wish I never met Cara and Avery so that they could be alive right now. I don't know how long I sat their feeling sorry for myself adn the people who had become victims of my bad luck. I eventually felt the weight of the day and my eyelides slide shut.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I woke up to my head resting on something rock hard and ice cold. I snuggled deeper and I felt the person rub their hand across my back. The odd thing was my back was bare. I swear I had gone to bed with my tank and bra still on, the lace getting a little itchy. I moved my hand form under my head and realized the person laying with me also was shirtless. Now I was awake and not for a good reason. I finally opened my eyes and looked up at the stranger. It was Easton. He was gorgeous but their was something in his eyes. Revenge? Hate? I'm not sure. I looked away and noticed not only was my shirt gone but so was everything else; I wasn't wearing anything. I instantly froze when i saw a bruise on my waist. I could see the finger marks from where someone held me too tightly. I went to touch it when Easton quickly grabbed my hand away._

"_You got a little bit fiesty last night. I had to get you to settle down." He said with a devilish grin. I instantly wanted to be anywhere but there. I tried to get out of the bed but he grabbed me and sat me back down. "No, no, no. We wouldn't want you running away, now would we?" I struggled more and eventually he got fed up with it. "Now Isabella you shouldn't act like this. I thought I taught you better." I looked back up and instead of it being Easton it was the woman who beat me at the foster home. I was across her lap and she was getting ready to hit me but when I turned to get a better look at her I noticed in her other was a red hot iron, the kind you use to iron wrinkles out of clothes. "Maybe this will teach you not to act out." She smiled down at me. I knew where that iron was going to be and i started to fight her tog et away. She slapped my legs everytime I tried to kick away from her. Eventually I stopped realizing I deserved this and stuggling was just gonna get me in more trouble. "Now that's a good girl. Now don't move otherwise you'll get more than your asking for." I looked away and she slapped my bum before bringing the hot iron down. I felt my sensitive skin sizzle. I screamed out in pain. I thrashed around in pain. "No Isabella. I told you not to fight with me. Now you're gonna get two doses of it." She took off the iron and smack the burning area before bringing the iron down again._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

I was jolted upright. I had sweat beaded on my neck and forehead. My door was thrown open and Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Rose stood in the doorway. I instantly started crying. Esme walked over causiously. She sat down and put her arms around me. I flinched away from her but when i felt her cool touch I knew she wasn't the woman from before. I felt my stomach and could feel the soft cotton fabric of my tank top. I feel into Esme's arms and cried. She rubbed my back and soothed me the best she could. Carlisle and Edward joined her on the bed next to me. Rose knelt down next to me on the floor and held my hand in hers. Carlisle felt my head and i relaxed more in his cold hands. I felt so hot. "Rose why don't you go run a cool bath for Bella." Rose nodded, kissed my cheek, and walked into my bathroom to run the bath. I felt fatigued and hot and sticky and just awful. Esme quietly shushed me and told me nice things. But their was a new wall in my head. It stopped all those words form healing my broken heart. They just bounced right off. Rose came out and carried me into the bathroom. She helped me undress and step into the bath. The cool water felt good and I splashed some on my face. I don't know how long i spent wadding in the water. I eventually got a big fluffy towel off the rack and wrapped it around myself. I let my damp hair stick to my back. I walked back into my room and was looking through my closet when I heard my door open. "Hey do you think I should wear the black tee-"

I was cut off when I saw who it was. Easton. "Bells!" He came closer to me but I took a step back. "Bells?" He asked, the confusion clear on his face and in his voice.

"St-stay a-away." I clutched my towel closer to my thin frame. I felt so small as if he could crush me by just touched me.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked taking another step closer.

"Go away!" I retreated to my closet and locked the doors. I tried to steady my breathing.

"Bella, sweetie, what did i do?" He asked knocking on the door.

"Get away from me!" I screamed.

So what do you think? I know this is super dark and I didn't intend it to be it just kinda happen. I just let it flow out of me and this is what i got. So tell me your opinion in a review please! The next update should be in a week. I'll try to write a paragraph or two whenever I can.

More Pictures On My Profile!

XOXO,

Bella


	22. Chapter 21 Her Own Battle

Here's a little peek into Easton's head and also some adorable daddy-knowledge from Carlisle.

Enjoy!

I don't own Twilight, but I do own a box of Cheeze-Itz.

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.21: Her Own Battle

Easton's POV

I didn't understand. Why did she look at me that way? As if I was going to jump out and suck her blood. Her eyes were wide with fear as soon as she realized it was me. I could tell something was bothering her about my presence there but that's where my understanding of the situation stopped. What had I done? We had a wonderful morning together joking, laughing, and flirting. When we told her about Avery's death she was upset and didn't want my comforting which I understood too. If someone so close to me had died I would want to by myself as well. We could hear her crying and then eventually she fell asleep so I went with Jeremy and Alexia to go hunting for a bit. When I came back everyone looked even more depressed. All I could think was, "God, what happened now?" Esme said that Bella woke up and was super upset. So I decided to go upstairs as see if I could help her in any way.

I knocked lightly on the door as I heard her walking around the room. I opened the door to find the light shining out of the closet. I heard her say, "So do you think I should wear the black tee-" Then she stopped. She stared for a second and as I moved closer she just kept telling me to back up and go away. I just didn't understand what was going on. Soon she was in her closet with the door locked and me outside on the verge of tears, well I would be crying if I still could.

So now I was sitting outside with I cold wind whipping all around me. My scarf, which I only wore for appearances, was dancing in the breeze. I looked up at the sky and couldn't find the answers I needed so I looked back down to my feet. Bad idea though, cause I was face to face with the shoes Bella had decorated for me not even 24 hours ago. I heard the screen door slide open then closed but I didn't care. I knew the footsteps weren't hers; they were too hard and heavy not light and soft like hers. I felt someone put their arm around my shoulders. I looked to see Carlisle staring down at me. He sat down next to me on the step.

"Is she okay?" I asked hoping he would say yes, praying he would say never better, knowing he wouldn't say either of those things.

"The girls are upstairs trying to see what's bothering her but so far she hasn't said anything significant. SO far, all she's said is she had a bad dream about her childhood. She keeps clutching her tee shirt and talking about a hot iron. But it's all pretty random. Nothiing we can really piece together yet. They're gonna see if they can get her to say more so we can figure it out."

"Ya I wish I could help."

"We all do Easton but this is something she's going through right now. Look at it this way, I'm her father, the one person in this world who should be there to fight her every battle. But I can't fight against something I cannot see. I fell so useless and defeated seeing her like this. But I have to let her fight for herself because only she can see the real enemy."

"Ya, I get what you're saying. But you should have seen the way she looked at me. I just…."

"I know, and maybe you were a part of her dream or something. But don't blame this on yourself Easton. Bella hasn't had the best childhood and has had her fair share of bad experiences." Being beat every night, going from home to home never being loved, being assaulted on her first day on class, having her best friend dying right next to her, and now that friend's daughter disappearing and dying as well. Her life certainly wasn't a fairytale. "You have to just be there even if she doesn't want you right now just always be waiting on the sidelines because soon enough she's going to need you and if you aren't there then you wouldn't ever be invited back into her life."

"You're right. Thank you Carlisle."

"No problem. Hopefully we can get her back to tip top shape soon."

"I hope so too."

With that he got up and I was left to ponder all he said in the silence. As the stars came out and the temperature dropped I was defeated and so I went back inside only to drowned in my own thoughts.

I know it's short but i'm working on the next chapter all week during class so be prepared for an ubber long chapter next time AND in edward's pov! i know double presents! :) Please Review!

Xoxo,

Bella

P.S.- New pic on my profile page! Please go take a peek!


	23. Chapter 22 Different Terms

Thanks you so much for all the lovely reviews! Also my inbox was overflowing with alerts and favorites and I just want to thank you all for that! It really put a smile on my face! On the other hand, I did receive a pretty mean review. I realize that with the positive comes the negative but it did hurt a little bit. Just wanted to say that. If you have something negative to say please try to say it in the nicest of ways. In light of my favorite quote, "Do on to others as you wish others would do on to you."

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.22: Different Terms

Edward's POV

I missed my Bella; The Bella who smiled all day and who was constantly laughing at something purely random. She had been replaced by a girl I didn't want to see; A girl whose face was always stained with tears and had no light in her eyes. I lounged around all day not knowing what to do with myself. I could read, listen to music, watch a movie, or go downstairs and actually socialize but I didn't want to talk to anyone but Bella. Whenever I felt like this there was only one way I could get it all out: playing my piano.

I walked down the stairs to the music room where my piano sat waiting to be played. I hadn't spent time with her for a few months now, seeing that I was consumed with Bella. Bella. Even her name was like stroking a rose petal. Bella and I had not left each other's sight in quite some time. We always did things together. We'd go for walks, go into Port Angeles and explore, or we'd find something to entertain us. I remember the first time we went out together, just the two of us. I took her into one of the nearby little towns and we had a picnic in the park. The sunset and made her ivory skin glow under its light. I don't know if it was just me, but her hair seemed to have copper and bronze highlights I hadn't noticed before. And her eyes had swirls of dark and light chocolates. Her lips were rosy and matched the color playing on her cheeks. As the stars came out we laid under them and I should her the constellations. Eventually we grew quiet and before I knew it she was asleep. I carried her to the car and on the way home she quietly snored. It was adorable.

I was brought back to reality against my will. I started played the keys and just fiddling around. I didn't notice time pass when I played. Sometimes I played for days but to me it felt like a few minutes passed. I was lost in song trying to figure out how to get the notes to express my exact feelings when I heard the door open and shut quietly. But I was torn: look up to see who it is or concentrate on my music. Music wins every time. I was putting together the last few notes when whoever had entered the room sat down next to me on the bench. They but their hand on my arm and I instantly knew who it was. I could tell by the size, the softness, and the warmth that is was Bella. I turned to look at her.

Her eyes had more light in them then I has seen in days. She had actually brushed her hair out. She had changed out of her ratty old pajamas into newer pajamas, but still an improvement. She looked up from the keys and into my eyes.

"Hey." She whispered and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey sweetie. How ya feeling?"

"Better." She said with a small smile. "What were you playing?"

"Just a random piece I just came up with."

"Will you play it for me?" She asked. Did she really think I could ever say no to her. I started playing the song. It was slow and sweet and drifted into a little quicker and then back to slow but sad with a swirl of sweetness now that she was here. After I finished I turned to her.

"Did you like it?"

"It was beautiful." She was beaming. I couldn't help but feel so lucky to have been the one to make her so happy by just doing a simple task.

"So did you need anything?" I asked knowing she always came with me with a certain intention in mind.

"Well I need help. I want everyone to know everything is over and I'm fine without just saying it. How do I get this to just all roll over?"

"I'm not too sure. My best guess is you have to at least explain to Easton what happen. He deserves that much. Poor kid has been beating himself up over everything. I would also just go talk to Esme and Carlisle. They can tell everyone else to just forget about it but they have to know what happened so that it doesn't happen again."

"You're right. Thanks Edward." She hugged me and I leaned in to rub her back. We pulled apart and she smiled at me. I smiled as she got up and walked to the door. She turned back and said, "I love you."

I only wish she said that on different terms.


	24. Chapter 23 A Leader is Born

Answering an Average Girl's Dreams

Ch.23: A Leader is Born

Bella's POV

I stood at the door, my hand on the knob. I took a deep breath. In and out. In and out. Kinda like how my happiness was, in my heart then out. In again, then out. And there was no one to blame but myself. It wasn't my family's at all. I had been standing here for five minutes now. I wasn't feeling the confidence in had felt when I had talked to Edward. The good emotions that emanated out of the piano had filled my soul. Now they were long gone, had left me on the stair case. The finally swallowed my feels and knocked twice.

"Come in," the voice from inside said. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Bella?" Yea, it was a question. Did I really look that different? Had I changed? I knew I had lost probably 7 or 8 pounds, gotten dark circles from a lack of sleep, and my face was almost always stained with tears but I thought the shower had helped. I remember letting the warm water soothe my tired muscles and I sat down on the cool tile and just let the steam envelope me.

He got up and walked slowly towards me. I did move from my place. I wasn't scared of him anymore. I realized it was all a dream and he wasn't the person I had dreamed he was. He came closer. The space between us was too much for me to handle and I closed the gap. I clung to him and breathed in his scent. He smelt like a warm day but with a whip of cool wind. It was fresh and woodsy but amazing all the same.

He rubbed my back with his big cold hands. I missed him. I missed his touch. I missed his smell. I missed his voice. I missed everything about him. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. And when I did I knew he felt that exact same way. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Wow, I missed that too. "Easton?"

He laughed a small laugh, "Yea?"

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"I'd like that."

He grabbed a jacket of the back of his chair and then grabbed my hand. He led me out of the room and down the stairs. We went into the forest that met the grass of the backyard. As we walked down the path under the moon light we listened to the critters scurrying around. Finally we stopped by a tree that had fallen. He sat down and I sat down next to him. He put his jacket around me and wrapped it around my curves, trying to wrap warmth around me. But if he only knew just his presence made my heart as hot as a fire. I could hear him breath slowly and rhythmically. I turned and looked at him. His skin glowed under the moon and I swear the stars had fallen and landed in his sparkling orbs. He turned towards me.

"It's beautiful tonight." He said.

"That it is." I paused. "Easton?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and making you suffer for something you had nothing to do with. It was my fault and even though you won't let me think that, I will and I do. But that doesn't matter now; all I want is to move forward with life. I want to be happy and live for once. Can you ever forgive me?"

He thought about everything for a second then said, "Under one condition."

"Anything."

"I want to join you. I want to live too. I've been alive for almost 100 years now and I've never done things some humans do multiple times in their lifetimes."

"Is that all?"

"Yep, that's it."

"Then of course you can. Actually, you're part of living my life."

"How so?"

"Have you ever danced in the rain?"

"Can't say I remember doing that."  
"Then good, we get to experience it together."

"But it's not raining, you silly girl."

"Oh just you wait. It's never this clear. A storm has to be on its way soon."

So there we sat for hours just talking. I happened to point out he was still wearing the shoes I had drawn on. We talked about what we wanted to do: go on a safari, hike a mountain in the middle of July in search of snow, run a marathon (him going his slowest, me my fastest), splatter paint a room just so we can look at it anytime we want to, start a coffee shop to try to overtake Starbucks, and so much more. Well that last one was more of a joke. Eventually it starting to sprinkle, then rain, then pour. I grabbed him and we jumped up staring at the sky, perplexed by how it rains almost every day and yet there still is more up there.

He looked at me, bowed and said, "May I have this dance?"

I laughed at his funny accent and curtsied while saying, "Of course fine sir."

He grabbed my hands and we danced and danced until we feel over with laughter. We lifted me up and spun me around. We wrestled a bit in the mud before deciding we better go inside. Too bad we hadn't thought about what everyone else would think of me actually talking let alone running off for hours in the pouring rain; Too bad indeed.

There waiting for us behind the safety of the sliding glass door was the two people I had come to know as my mother and father, Carlisle and Esme. I guess we had gone a little too far into the forest, for their expressions were a mixture of happiness and worry. Happy I was actually alive and worry that I was gone to never be found again.

Easton obviously noticed their expressions too cause he leaned over to me and said, "I'm in trouble, aren't i?"

"Let's hope not. Cause if they get mad at you, I'm gonna defend you by saying I had asked you to go with me and then I'll get into trouble."

"Okay well then let's hope the happiness overpowers the anger."

We walked the rest of the way up the porch. I finally saw him clearly in the lights that were strung across the deck. He was covered from head to toe in mud and I'm sure I didn't look much different. Of course he totally could pull of the look; on the other hand I'm sure I didn't do that so well. He opened the door and we stepped inside. Out of nowhere, out popped everyone else. As we walked in farther I could hear the pitter patter of the water rolling off our bodies. Dang it, it was worse than I thought. No one spoke, no one moved an inch. I started to fidget a little but no one spoke.

Looking down at my shoes now covered in wet mud I said, "So, how's it going?"

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

I looked up. "Yea?"

"Welcome back." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but get caught up in the moment. I ran into his arms, covering him with mud. But he didn't care; he hugged me back and held onto me.

"I love you Daddy," I said into the crook of his neck.

"Love you too, _mi cara_."

I hugged Esme next and she told me how much she loved me. Next was Edward followed by Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Parker. Alexia and Jeremy stood off behind the group and smiled gently. I understand them though. They were always going to be the two shy people. They loved and needed each other and only each other. And I was fine with that.

We ended the night with watching home movies we had all shot over the years. The first was of me during my first couple of days home. The next was when Emmett decided to try to be the annoying older brother and pull pranks on me and then video tape my reactions. We laughed and cried and all had a good time. I slowly dragged my feet up the stairs at around 3 or 4 in the morning. Today was the day I was gonna start living. Today was the day I saw the sun again. Today was the day I became the leader not the follower.


	25. XOXO Bella

I feel terrible writing this. Literally, my heart is breaking and I feel my tears about to come splashing out. Unfortunately, with my super busy academic life, my demanding athletic life, and my barely-existent social life (because the first two lives take up like ALL my time)I think I might be saying goodbye to FanFiction for quite some time. I feel I can't make you all sit around and wait for more chapters to come out because honestly you'll be waiting for at least six months. I am sooo sorry.

I also feel that I am a good at coming up with ideas (mainly how I want things to start and how I want them to end) but I have trouble filling in all the middle, the real story part. For this reason I have been putting off writing because I don't know how to exactly get from point A to point B with lots of twists and turns to keep the readers excited. It's like I know I want boy to meet girl and end up sitting on a porch somewhere watching their adorable kids run around but I don't know how to get all the dates, special moments, etc. in without boring the audience to death, or driving myself crazy trying to think of ideas.

I've tried to read some of your guys' stories and they are wonderful, truly wonderful, but then I start writing. When I look it back over I'm like, "Well it's kinda funny how that sounds exactly like what I just read." I even had a terrific writer, a., to be my beta for two of my stories. I had originally made out a schedule to write 1 chapter a week but it just didn't work out because I never found the time to write anything. By the way, if you haven't read her stories you better as soon as you are done reading this!

I will always treasure all the wonderful reviews. Whenever I open my inbox and read them I feel on top of the world, knowing that you all for 5-10 minutes were just blissed out reading my stories. And that means the world to me. I love all my readers and reviewers. I hope you all are successful writers now and forever.

Some of you have told me how much you love my stories and I want to give you an opportunity to take them on as your own. Yes, I'm saying I'm looking for an adoptive parent for my little baby stories. The stories up for adoption are:

**Answering an Average Girls Dream**- looking for some more dramatic things but I have just run out of ideas and traumas to put poor Bella through.

**First Impressions Can Be Tough, And Wrong**- again, I know how I want it to end but having major difficulty figuring out the whole middle relationship-building part

**Forever Four**- mainly a fluff story/ Anyone good at that, this is an easy story that just needs some creative fluffy ideas to spice it up a bit.

As I said before, I am so sorry and I hope you all have, and will continue, to enjoy FanFiction just as much as I have. If you're interested in adopting one of my stories please PM me as soon as possible. I'll probably read some of your stories just so I can kinda see where maybe you'll take the stories.

Well, this is the last goodbye. Hopefully, it is a see you soon. But if not remember this: Peace, Love, Twilight.

XOXO,

Bella


End file.
